The Jessica Hartgrove Series: MMPR- An Alternate Scenario
by hollytiger
Summary: Rated M. Some people have been asking me for fifteen years, "What if Jessica had stayed in Stone Canyon and told Rocky about being pregnant with Lexie?" "Also, how would Master Vile reversing the Earth's rotation affect her?" "What would her Ninja Powers be?" "Does Jessica go on the Zeo quest or do her powers stay the same?" "Also, what if Jill hadn't been kidnapped?" Read for more
1. The Ninja Encounter

The Jessica Hartgrove Series: MMPR- An Alternate Scenario

by

hollytiger

_Summary: Rated M. Some people have been asking me for fifteen years, "What if Jessica had stayed in Stone Canyon and told Rocky about being pregnant with Lexie?" "Also, how would Master Vile reversing the Earth's rotation affect her?" "What would her Ninja Powers be?" "Does Jessica go on the Zeo quest or do her powers stay the same?" "Also, what if Jill hadn't been kidnapped?" Those questions and more in this alternate universe companion fic to the Jessica Hartgrove series. Believe it or not, this was my original concept before the start of Zeo. This starts around The Ninja Encounter episode. Some context and dialouge from the episodes will be in the fic._

Chapter 1

_The Ninja Encounter_

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove Park. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds were chirping. People were out and about enjoying the weather. Under an oak tree, six teenagers were having a picnic and watching a portable TV. These six teenagers held a deep secret. No one knew who they truly were.

"It's so gorgeous today," said sixteen year old Kimberly Hart. "We should do this every Saturday."

"I concur," said sixteen year-old Billy Cranston. A rock video came on MTV.

"Oh I love this song!" cried Kim.

"Yeah, what a great way to spend a Saturday in the park with good music, good food, and good friends," said sixteen year-year old Tommy Oliver.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, four teenagers, two boys and two girls, were rollerblading laps in the park. One of the boys was of Korean descent, the other was half-Hispanic, half-White while their female companions were African-American and White respectively. The White girl was actually pushing a purple stroller and rollerblading at the same time. As they were rollerblading, they came across their teacher, who was also pushing a stroller.

"Hey Mr. Anderson," said the girl pushing the stroller. The group came to a stop next to him.

"Hey you guys," said Mr. Anderson. "Hi Lexie!"

"Hi!" said the little girl as Mr. Anderson waved to the sixteen-month old in the purple stroller. "Look Jacob, say hi to Lexie!"

The little boy Jacob just stared at Lexie, who was blowing him kisses and the teens laughed.

"Yeah. He's not interested, but someone has a crush," said the half-Hispanic boy. "Sorry Princess, not until you're both sixteen."

The girl pushing Lexie playfully slapped him in the ribs.

"Sounds like someone's in protective dad mode already," said Mr. Anderson.

"He sure is," grinned the girl with Lexie.

"See ya on our next lap around?" asked the other girl.

"Sure thing," said Mr. Anderson. They said goodbye and continued their skating.

Back under the oak tree, the six teens were watching the news, where the announcer was talking about the upcoming Ninja competition. They were excited for it.

Meanwhile, somewhere up on the Moon, Lord Zedd was plotting his next move to defeat the Power Rangers.

"Ahh, a Ninja competition. This will give me a chance to select an elite squad to defeat the Power Rangers!"

* * *

A short time later, the six teens under the oak tree had split up, parting ways, when all of a sudden Kim, Tommy, and Billy heard a cry for help.

"Stop that carriage!" cried a man's voice. They turned to see a runaway stroller and the three gasped.

"Oh no!" cried Kim.

"We gotta stop that carriage!" said Tommy as the three teens took off running after it. On the other side of the path, the four rollerblading teens had also seen the stroller rolling away.

"Oh no! Jacob!" cried Lexie's mom.

"Let's move!" said one of the boys. The four started skating after the carriage as well, Lexie's mother avoiding the grass and staying on the concrete. They chased after the carriage and the seven teens and Mr. Anderson closed in on the carriage as it neared a cliff. Kim and the two girls on rollerblades gasped as Lexie's mom parked her stroller next to her dad. Kim ran and flipped in the air, while the two boys on rollerblades gave the other two girls a boost.

"Hiyah!" the three girls cried. They landed in front of the stroller and were able to stop it just before it could fall off the cliff.

"Hey, gotcha Jake," said Lexie's mom. Kim reached down and picked Jacob out.

"Yeah, we gotcha, didn't we?" cooed Kim. "Hi," Kim said to the other two girls.

"Hi," they replied.

"I'm so glad he's alright," commented the African-American girl.

"Me too," said Lexie's mom as the others came up to them.

"Man, those were some awesome moves, you guys," said Tommy as Mr. Anderson came running up behind them.

"Jacob," Mr. Anderson breathed as Kim handed Jacob to him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"I'm just glad we got here in time," said Kim.

"Yeah, that was truly awesome," said Lexie's dad.

"Those were some sweet moves on those skates, you guys," said Tommy. "Oh, I'm Tommy, this is Kimberly, and that's my friend Billy.

"Hi I'm Rocky," said Lexie's dad.

"Aisha," said the African-American girl.

"Adam," said the Korean boy.

"And I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess or Jessie," said Lexie's mom as she returned to the group with Lexie in tow. "And this is Lexie."

"Hi Lexie," cooed Kim. "She's yours?"

"Yeah, mine and Rocky's," said Jessica. "She was really a surprise since we used protection."

"Hi cutie," said Tommy, tickling Lexie and earning a giggle.

"Hank Anderson," said Mr. Anderson. "And this little daredevil is my son, Jacob."

The group heard cried of "The Baby! The Baby!" and they turned to see that Farkus Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovich had also been in the chase for Jacob. The group laughed as the two pranksters sat down helplessly at the picnic tables.

"Well I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for one day," said Mr. Anderson. "We'll see you all later."

"Bye!" chorused the group as they joined Bulk and Skull at the picnic tables.

"So, how do you know Mr. Anderson?' asked Billy.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," said Jessica. "He's absolutely the best. I take Lexie to school with me and he and the other teachers absolutely adore her. Lexie and Jacob have play dates together, sometimes even at school if Mr. A can't find a sitter. Rocky's afraid they will date young." The group laughed as Rocky turned bright red.

"Oh, Stone Canyon High, huh?" asked Tommy. "You guys going to the Ninja Competition?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that," said Adam.

"Excellent, I guess we'll see you there then," said Billy.

"You bet," said Rocky. "We'll catch ya later!"

Tommy, Kim, and Billy waved goodbye and left, while Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Jessica just grinned at each other.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" cried the announcer. "You are about to witness, the final competition, for the Great Ninja Title!"

The crowd cheered as four competitors stood on one side of the ring, while four more stood on the other side.

"On the right side of the ring, the reigning champions from Hasper City!"

"Yes! Alright!" cried Bulk and Skull as they sat next to Mr. Anderson, Jacob, and to Tommy, Billy, and Kim's confusement, Lexie.

"On my left side, the challengers from Stone Canyon!" continued the announcer.

"Whoohoo!" cried Kim as the eight compeitiors gathered in the middle of the ring.

"Hope you made out a will," said one of the Hasper City Ninjas.

"Yeah, you better say your prayers," said a second Hasper Ninja.

"Let the competition begin!" said the announcer. The announcer moved out of the way for the referee as the first two sparrers came to the center. They both turned to the ref and bowed, and then turned and bowed to each other. The ref signaled and the competition began.

The first Stone Canyon ninja had a bit of trouble against their competitor but Hasper City played dirty, while Stone Canyon was obviously playing clean. The crowd oohed and ahhed as the first ninja back-flipped and literally froze in mid-air post flip, before kicking the Hasper City ninja to the ground.

The next two Stone Canyon ninjas fought just as clean, but Hasper City was still fighting dirty.

"Fighting clean is the winning solution," Billy said Kim when she complained about Hasper's fighting methods.

As the fourth and last competitors finished up their single fights, the groups started to fight in the group combat portion. The bell dinged a few moments later, signaling the end of the competition.

"The judges have made their decision," said the announcer. "The match and the title, go to the challenger!"

There was loud roar of cheers and applause and Mr. Anderson grinned and stood up with Jacob and Lexie.

"The new Ninja champions from Stone County!" cried the announcer as he held up the trophy.

Mr. Anderson turned to Bulk and Skull, handing them each a baby.

"Could you guys hold them for a minute?" he asked. Mr. Anderson turned back to the ring. "Way to go you guys, yeah!"

"Whoo! Way to go you guys!" cried Kim to the Stone Canyon ninjas. While Bulk and Skull looked at the babies oddly, the Stone Canyon Ninjas undid their masks. Tommy, Kim and Billy couldn't believe it. It was Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Jessica!

"Wow!" cried Kim. "No wonder we didn't see them in the crowd and Mr. Anderson has Lexie!"

"Stupendous!" said Billy.

"Amazing!" said Tommy. "Way to go you guys!" Their new friends proudly held the trophy up together.

Awhile later the group stood outside as Mr. Anderson was loading the two babies into his car, while the seven teens loaded up Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Jessica's gear.

"That was awesome you guys," said Tommy.

"Yeah, it was really great to meet y'all," drawled Rocky, side-fiving Tommy.

"We'll have to get together sometime," said Tommy.

"That would be great!" said Jessica. "Hey, next time I'll bring my sister. She's not big on the whole karate/martial arts thing, but she does like computers Billy!"

"That would be superb," said Billy. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Well, looks wise you won't have to worry about what she looks like because you've already seen her face," grinned Jessica. Kim, Tommy, and Billy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's my mirror twin," grinned Jessica. "We're not actually identical, but we look just the same, except for our hair colors. That's how people tell us apart."

The group laughed as Jessica pulled back her purple-streaked brown-hair and Mr. Anderson came back up to the group.

"Bye Mr. Anderson!" said Kim with a wave.

"Bye Kimberly, and thanks again guys for that heroic rescue," said Mr. Anderson.

"The competition should be over now, Goldar," said Lord Zedd. "Go capture my winning ninjas."

"Sire, the ninjas you chose didn't win," said Goldar.

"What?!" cried Zedd. "I will not settle for second best!"

"I shall capture the Ninjas who won," said Goldar.

"The black ninjas possessed evil qualities," said Zedd. "Who's gonna lure these goody-two-shoes to the Dark Side? You?"

"Yes, me!" said Goldar.

"Why should today be any different? Hmm?" asked Zedd.

* * *

"I am so proud of you guys," said Mr. Anderson as he closed the trunk.

"Thanks," the four said.

"Congrats on your impressive win," came a voice and Jessica screamed as the group came face to face with Goldar.

Tommy, Kim and Billy had heard the scream and looked at each other.

"Oh no, Goldar," said Billy. Just then a group of putties appeared.

Goldar, meanwhile, pointed his sword at Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Jessica. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were pulled in by the magnetic force of his sword, as was Mr. Anderson. To Mr. Anderson, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Jessica's surprise, Jessica remained where she stood, unphased by his magnetic draw.

"Impossible!"cried Goldar. "How are you not being drawn in?" He growled.

"Looks like your plan backfired, you big monkey!" cried Jessica. "Get your filty hands off my friends! Sig-Hiyah!" Jessica jumped in the air but before she could hit Goldar in the face, Goldar disappeared.

"NO!" cried Jessica. "No! You arse!"

Meanwhile, Kim, Tommy and Billy had defeated the putties and were running back towards the Youth Center while Bulk and Skull, who had witnessed the whole thing, just creeped in the bushes, amazed at what they had seen.

"Jess!" cried Bulk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Bulk," said Jessica as she checked on Jacob and Lexie. "Man, what was that ugly dude?"

"He's an evil gold monkey, he works for that evil dude the Power Rangers fight!" said Skull.

"Can you guys watch Jacob and Lexie?" asked Jessica. "I need to go report this to the police!"

"Uh, sure," said Bulk a bit terrified as Jessica first handed Jacob to Skull, and then Lexie to Bulk. She put a diaper bag on both their shoulders and pulled out both strollers from the trunk.

"Lexie is weaned off of a bottle. She can have juice and crackers for a snack. And she does talk so she should let you know if she needs something. There's fresh diapers, powder and clothes for both in their bags. Mr. A said that Jacob is still on formula, the directions are on the container."

She leaned over to kiss Lexie's cheek.

"You and Jacob be good for your Uncle Bulk, Lexie. You can trust him, he's a good guy. You can tell him what you need. Thanks you guys, I owe ya one!" said Jessica. "I'll meet you at the park a little later!"

As the two bumbling babysitters strolled away, Tommy, Kim and Billy rushed up to Jessica.

"Jess, are you okay?" asked Kim. "Where's Lexie and Jacob?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but that gold monkey took Mr. A, Rocky, Aisha and Adam," said Jessica. "I put Bulk and Skull on babysitting duty with Jacob and Lexie. What was that thing?"

"His name is Goldar, he works for Lord Zedd, who is trying to take over Earth. The Power Rangers protect the Earth from him," said Billy. Just then, Billy noticed Jessica's necklace. A gold coin dangled on a chain from her neck.

"Jessica, where did you get that coin?" asked Billy.

"This? I've had it since ever I could remember. My sister and I were adopted as infants by my adoptive parents," said Jessica as she looked at Billy in confusion. "Jill has one too." As Tommy and Kim got a good look at the necklace they gasped.

"What, what are you gasping for?" asked Jessica.

"Jessica, we need you to come with us, we need to explain something to you," said Tommy. "Jill too. If you have what we think you have, you guys are in more danger than you think."

A short while later, the four teens and Jill (after being picked up by Jessica at the library in a hurry) had gathered in the Command Center, along with Trini, Jason and Zack.

"Welcome Jessica and Jill, you have no need to be frightened," said Zordon.

"Power Rangers? You guys are the Power Rangers?" cried Jessica.

"Yes, but there's more," said Billy. "Jill, Jess, the coins on your necklaces, they are the missing orange and purple power coins."

"What?" whispered Jess and Jill as they looked at each other.

"How is that possible?" asked Trini. "I thought there were only six power coins."

"I believe I can explain that," said Zordon. "When Rita trapped me in my energy tube, my wife Sarah and I came to Earth to protect the planet, for we feared she would escape her dumpster, as she eventually did. For thousands of years, we kept the planet safe. Then sixteen years ago, my wife decided that she wanted to return to Eltar, due to her parents being of old age. The one thing my wife and I never had until that moment, was a child. Before I was imprisoned, I froze my sperm and she froze her eggs. Our methods of fertility and aging are much different and advanced than here on Earth. Sarah wanted a baby, and with that, she fertilized her eggs via In-vitro and soon after, she gave birth to fraternal twin girls."

Jessica and Jill looked at each other.

_Impossible,_ they both thought.

"Fearing that the girls would be in danger should any of our enemies discover that there were two heirs to the Eltarian throne..."

"Wait, did you say throne?" asked Jason. "As in, royalty?"

"Yes Jason, I did not reveal this to you all sooner, for I knew there would come a day where all was revealed. Sarah and I are the King and Queen of Eltar. We were a part of a three planet alliance that ruled the Andromeda Galaxy. Sarah brought the girls back here to Earth, and she left them on the doorstep of a childless couple we watched for many weeks. Before Sarah left the girls, she placed a gold coin around both of their necks, as a symbol of their heritage, and their birthright. These were the two power coins of Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus, two dinosaurs that shared similar qualities, thus showing that my daughters deserved these coins."

"Are you saying, that we're your daughters?" asked Jessica breathlessly.

"Yes, you are home, my children," said Zordon. Jessica and Jill stared at each other in wonder.

"That would explain why you and I can read each other's minds," said Jill.

"And why Goldar couldn't trap me in his magnetic pull," said Jessica.

"Yes," said Zordon. "Because you are both very powerful in good magic, any evil attempts to abduct you are thwarted unless you are defenseless. Because you had your power coin on you Jessica, the power coin kept Goldar from kidnapping you."

"What are we going to do about Rocky and the others?' asked Tommy. "Mr. Anderson is helpless against Goldar. He is just a civilian."

"This is a very grave situation Rangers," said Zordon. "Because Lord Zedd has captured Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, he plans on turning them evil so that he can have them become his new evil warriors."

"Great, then what?" asked Zack.

"Then Angel Grove and the Earth will be in terrible danger. The three ninjas and Mr. Anderson are being held in Lord Zedd's Cave of Despair. Jessica, Jill, please remove your power coins, and hold them high up in the air. It is time for you, to accept your destiny."

Jessica and Jill looked at each other and nodded, doing as they were told. A few energy bolts shot out of Zordon's tube, and the next thing the group knew, Jessica and Jill were in full ranger uniform.

"Whoa!" cried Jessica.

"This is so cool," said Jill, high-fiving Jessica.

"My daughters, there are three things you must know about being a ranger," said Zordon. "First, never use your power for personal gain, and never escalate a battle against Lord Zedd unless you are forced to. Finally, you must never reveal to anyone, that you, are a Power Ranger."

* * *

In the Cave of Despair, the three ninjas and Mr. Anderson were chained up, surrounded by putties and Goldar.

"You three have been chosen by Lord Zedd, master of all evil, to become his new warriors!" cried Goldar.

"Who?" asked Aisha.

"Lord what?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah right, we would never use our powers for evil!" said Adam.

"You have no choice in the matter!" said Goldar as he disappeared. Rocky turned to Mr. Anderson, who looked grim.

"Mr. Anderson, are you okay?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Jacob," said Mr. Anderson.

"Don't worry Mr. A, Jess is taking good care of him," said Rocky. Little did he know that Jessica had left Bulk and Skull in charge of both babies, and the two were struggling like crazy with Jacob, while Lexie seemed to be doing just fine for herself.

As the putties were occupied for a moment, Rocky whispered to Aisha.

"Think you can pick the lock, Sha?" asked Rocky.

"Tell me when," said Aisha. Rocky looked at the putties and when their backs were turned, he nodded.

"Now," whispered Rocky and Aisha started to pick the lock.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, the eight rangers were trying to figure out the location of Zedd's Cave of Despair when the alarms blared.

"What is it? Why are those going off?" asked Jessica.

"Lord Zedd has unleashed a monster in the park to attempt to distract you from rescuing your friends," said Zordon. "The Terror Blossom is a dangerous monster who has the ability to freeze all in his path."

"Oh no, Lexie and Jacob are still in the park!" said Jessica. "Can we teleport them out of there?"

"Alpha, teleport Bulk, Skull, and the children out of the park to a safer location," said Zordon.

"Right away Zordon," said Alpha. With the push of a button, Bulk, Skull, and the two babies landed into Jessica and Jill's living room.

"Skull, weren't we just in the park?" asked Bulk as they now sat on the couch.

"Uh, I think so," said Skull. The two looked at each other and fainted among the two diaper bags. The babies laughed and clapped.

Back at the Command Center, Jessica nodded in approval.

"Hopefully Dad, uh, Richard, doesn't freak out when he comes home and sees them with Lexie and Jacob. He'll probably figure it out."

"I can only hope that the Terror Blossom doesn't shut down the whole city," said Zordon. "But they should be safe, for now. Jessica, Jill, it is time for you to join the other rangers. But first, your new powers. Jessica, you are the Purple Stegosaurus ranger. Your stegosaurus zord, powered up by thunder, is known as the Stegosaurus Leopard Thunderzord. Jillian, you are the Orange Ankylosaurus ranger. You will command the Ankylosaurus Stag Thunderzord. With these new zords Rangers, you will be able to combine all seven thunderzords and the Tigerzord into the Ultra Thunderzord. The Stag and the Leopard zords will become your new aids in defeating Zedd's monsters. Go now, and may the power protect you."

"Let's do it guys!" said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricerotops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Ankylosaurus!"

"Hiyah!" the rangers cried as they arrived in the park.

"Oh lookie the Power Rangers!" cried Terror Blossom.

Up on the moon, Zedd couldn't believe his eyes.

"WHAT?! TWO MORE RANGERS? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" he yelled, turning redder. He summoned a bomb, and threw it down to Angel Grove. As it exploded in front of the Terror Blossom, he began to grow tall.

"Whoa!" cried the other rangers. "We need Ultra Thunderzord power, now!"

"Mastadon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Stegosaurus Leopard Thunderzord power!"

"Ankylosaurus Stag Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tigerzord! Power Up!"

The eight rangers jumped into their zords.

"This is awesome!" cried Jessica. "Look at this thing!"

"Incredible!" said Jill. "Come on guys, let's get this bad seed!"

The zords combined and soon the Ultra Thunderzord was completed.

"Wow, amazing!" said Tommy.

"Radical," said Zack.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Goldar had returned just before Aisha could finish picking the lock.

"Surrender now or be bitten by the Serpent of Darkness!" cried Goldar.

"Never!" cried Rocky.

"Kiss my ass," said Adam. "We will never join you!"

"Very well, you have no choice but to face the wrath of the Serpent!" cried Goldar. "See you when the transformation is complete!" Goldar disappeared in a fire of gold and the snake started moving towards them.

"Oh shit," said Rocky.

"Don't make any sudden moves you guys," said Mr. Anderson. "Stay calm."

In the Command Center the alarms blared again.

"Ai yi yi!" cried Alpha. "Goldar has set the snake on Rocky, Adam and Aisha!"

"Alpha, alert the Rangers at once!" cried Zordon. "Rangers, Lord Zedd has unleashed his snake on your friends in the cave. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Jill, you stay behind to defeat the Terror Blossom. The rest of you, head to the cave to save your friends. There is no time to waste."

"We're on it Zordon!" cried Tommy. Jessica, Tommy, Kim, and Billy disembarked the Ultra Thunderzord and teleported to the cave. A group of putties was blocking the entrance.

"We need to distract them," said Jessica.

"Leave that to us. If they get you, aim for the Z on their chests."

"Right," said Jessica. She quickly disappeared out of view from the putties and Tommy spoke up.

"You waiting for us guys?" he asked the Putties. The putties saw Kim, Tommy and Billy standing at the top of the cliff and headed for them. While the three of them took on the putties, Jessica snuck into the cave.

"Hey guys, no worries," said Jessica, "I'll have you out in a jiffy."

"A Purple ranger? Where did she come from?" asked Aisha.

"Hold still guys," said Jessica. She quickly grabbed the snake and before she could throw it, the snake started to wrestle with her.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Jessica. "Shit! I hate snakes!"

"A Power Ranger with a potty mouth," said Adam. "Who would've thought?"

"Doesn't surprise me," said Rocky. "But why is her voice familiar?"

Just then, the other three rangers ran into the cave, having defeated the putties.

"Get them loose first!" cried Jessica. Kim pulled out her blaster.

"Just hold still you guys," said Kim, pointing her blaster at the chains. The chains disappeared in a flash and Billy ran over to Mr. Anderson.

"Come on Mr. Anderson, let's get you back to Jacob!" said Billy.

"What about the kids?" he asked but Billy teleported them away quickly. Billy and Mr. Anderson landed at the Hartgrove residence, where Bulk and Skull were now gone and replaced by Richard Hartgrove.

"Hank!" said Richard. "The Blue Ranger! Those guys here with the kids said you were abducted by some monster! Where are Jessica and Jill?"

"Don't worry Sir, the girls, Aisha, Rocky and Adam are all just fine!" said Billy. "They will be back soon!" Billy teleported out of the Hartgrove house while Mr. Anderson reunited with Jacob, who seemed to now be in much happier spirits.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Tommy had thrown the snake off Jess and it landed on a rock.

"Stay clear of it Tommy," said Kim. "I'm gonna blast this thing back to Lord Zedd." Kim pushed the trigger and the snake disappeared in a flash. Jessica was on the ground in the mist coughing and gasping.

"We gotta do something!" said Tommy as he and Kim rushed to Jessica's aid.

"We gotta take off her helmet!" continued Kim.

"Wait!" cried Tommy, looking to Rocky, Aisha and Adam, before turning back to Kim. "Okay, Okay." They removed Jessica's helmet as she rolled over in the rising mist coughing away.

"Jess? You alright? Just take a deep breath," said Kim.

"Oh, look at that," whispered Adam.

"No way," whispered Rocky.

"Impossible," said Aisha.

"Oh no," whispered Jessica as she came face to face with her friends and her boyfriend.

"Jess? Baby, you're a-" stammered Rocky.

"If that's you, than you must be..." started Aisha, pointing to Kim.

"I don't believe this," said Kim.

"Kimberly..." awed Adam as she removed her helmet.

"And Tommy!" exclaimed Rocky as Tommy removed his.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?!" Aisha exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

After the Terror Blossom had been defeated by Jill, Trini, Jason, and Zack, the eight rangers, along with Rocky, Aisha and Adam stood in the Command Center.

"I'm glad to see you all made it back safe and sound," said Zordon. "And I would like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends-"

"This is amazing," whispered Rocky.

"-Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

"Shh, Rocky, let the man talk," said Aisha. She tilted her head. "I think he's a man."

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha, you are the only other people to know the true identities of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. You have been loyal to Jessica and Jill over the years and I thank you for the friendship and love you have with my daughters. You have proven yourself loyal, fair, and trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers' identities."

"We'll take that vow," said Adam, nodding.

"Count on it," said Aisha.

"And never betray you," said Rocky seriously, looking up at the eyes of his daughter's biological grandfather.

"Then repeat after me," said Zordon. "I swear, upon the Forces of Goodness..."

"I swear, upon the Forces of Goodness," said the three.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers," continued Zordon.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers," the three repeated.

"Thank you friends," said Zordon.

Later that day, after Jessica and Rocky reunited with Lexie at the house, the group found Mr. Anderson, Jacob, and Bulk and Skull back in the park.

"I knew the Power Rangers would rescue you," said Bulk.

"Yeah, they saved us once too," said Skull. Mr. Anderson nodded in amusement. He saw the group and sighed in relief.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys," said Mr. Anderson. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah," said Aisha, "thanks to the Power Rangers."

"You know, we'd like to interview you in depth about these Power Rangers," said Bulk.

"Uh..." started Adam.

"Maybe some other time," said Mr. Anderson. "Oh, we'll wash your bandanna, and get that back to you Skull."

"Oh that's okay," said Skull in disgust a bit. "Keep it." He patted Jacob's bottom.

"Hey, you guys did such a great job of babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"Oh. uh." started Bulk.

"Yeah, you guys could have both Lexie and Jacob for a day," grinned Jessica.

"Uhh we're kinda busy," said Skull.

"Yeah, in fact we're outta here," said Bulk as the two got up and ran off. The group laughed and Kim and Aisha high-fived each other.

TBC


	2. The Power Transfer

Chapter 2

The Power Transfer

Jessica grinned as she walked down the halls of her new high school. Jessica, Jill, Rocky, Adam and Aisha were all now enrolled at Angel Grove High. While Stone Canyon High had been closer to the Hartgrove house, Jessica and the others wanted to be closer to their new friends and Richard Hartgrove allowed Rocky, Adam and Aisha to move into the Hartgrove home so that they could attend Angel Grove High. Principal Kaplan was more than okay with Lexie coming to the school as well. Rocky and Jessica had the same schedule, so that they could take care of Lexie together, while they shared Chemistry and Pre-Calculus with Adam, Jill and Aisha.

As Jessica strolled up to her locker with Lexie, her communicator beeped.

_Crap, not now..._ thought Jess as she turned to look at Jill. Jill nodded.

"Rocky, we need to go, take Lexie with you," said Jessica. "If anyone asks just say we had an family emergency."

"Got it," said Rocky as Jessica kissed Lexie goodbye. Jessica and Jill found a deserted area and Jessica spoke into the communicator.

"Go ahead Dad," said Jessica.

"My daughters, you are needed at the Command Center immediately," said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Jessica. They both looked around and seeing they were alone, the twins teleported away.

Jessica and Jill arrived in the Command Center to find the other rangers there.

"What's going on guys?" asked Jessica.

"Jason, Trini and Zack got picked to go to the Peace Conference!" cried Kim.

"What!" the twins cried. "Congratulations!"

"Wait, what about the Power Rangers?" asked Jessica.

"Fear not, Jessica, I have already chosen the three rangers who shall replace Jason, Trini and Zack."

"There's more, isn't there Dad?" asked Jill.

"Just before you all arrived, our sensors indicated that Zedd has begun to energize his machine of destruction. The machine is called Serpentera."

"Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the Peace Summit then!" said Jessica.

"Yes, that is why I went ahead and chose the new rangers," said Zordon. "He knows that once the three of you depart, half of our strength will be gone. This could be disastrous Rangers. Serpentera is unlike anything you have ever faced. That is why I have created a new carrier zord. Observe the viewing globe."

The rangers turned to the viewing globe and saw a turtle and a diamond.

"This is your new carrier zord, Tor. If your zords are in peril, call on Tor for protection," continued Zordon. "Once inside, your zords will be shielded by Tor's heavy armor as you are guided to safety."

"Awesome," said Tommy.

"Zedd may overwhelm us, so you all must go on a quest to find the Sword of Light. It is on the Deserted Planet." A map and ring appeared in Tommy's hands.

"With this map and ring, you must retrieve the Sword of Light," said Zordon. "Without it, we cannot transfer the powers to the new rangers."

"But where's the Deserted Planet?" asked Billy.

"In a galaxy light years away," said Zordon. "Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Trini and Zack will go with you, on their last quests as Power Rangers." Kim smiled sadly at the three.

"Ready when you are Rangers," said Alpha. Tommy moved up.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Tommy.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricerotops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Ankylosaurus!"

The eight rangers were teleported into space as they headed for the Deserted Planet. Meanwhile on the moon, Goldar entered Zedd's lair.

"I am sure that this will be of interest to you," said Goldar to Zedd. "My sources have confirmed that the Power Rangers have left Earth. They are apparently heading for the farthest galaxy at lightspeed."

"The farthest galaxy?!" cried Lord Zedd. "What could they possibly be going there for?"

"Maybe a vacation?" asked Squat.

"WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" snarled Zedd to Squat and Baboo. He turned away from them and snarled. "They're going after the Sword of Light, I know it! That old fool Zordon thinks he's transferring the power to three new rangers. Is Serpentera fully energized?"

"Armed and ready!" said Goldar.

"The first mission will be to destroy the Sword of Light. Squat, Baboo! Take the sleep machine to Earth. With the Earth asleep, Zordon will never be able to find the Power Rangers!"

Squat and Baboo appeared in the park with Zedd's sleep machine.

"This looks like a good spot," said Squat. "Now, what did Finster say? Turn the knob and count to five!" As Squat was turning the knob, Baboo got a little too close. A pink gas spewing Baboo's face and Baboo passed out.

"One, seven, two, five!" cried Squat. "Then let go." As he let go Squat cheered. "Hey, I did it! It works! Uh oh!" Squat noticed Baboo passed out on the ground. "I told you not to put your lips on it Baboo. Let's get out of here!" As the they disappeared, the pink gas coming from the sleep machine breezed through the park, knocking out it's occupants.

Back in space, Zedd and Goldar were now in Serpentera, headed for the Deserted Planet.

"Ahh, Lord Zedd, Scourge of the Universe. I'll be famous!" cried Zedd. "Or better yet, infamous!"

"Power levels at maximum!" said Goldar. "On course, for the Deserted Planet!"

"Soon we'll wipe it out of the universe," said Zedd, "along with the Sword of Light. Full Speed ahead!"

As Zedd and Goldar were heading for the Deserted Planet, the rangers had just arrived there.

"Whoa! Check it out!" said Tommy.

"Feels so unreal," said Trini.

"Wow," said Jessica. "Look at this place. I've never seen anything like it."

"There it is," said Billy. "The Deserted City." A city filled with skyscrapers and buildings stood before them.

"Hard to believe this has been uninhabited for thousands of years," said Jill. "Incredible."

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" asked Kim.

"Are those moons, or other planets?" asked Jessica as she looked up in the sky at an upside down pyramid, and several silvery orbs.

"No idea, they could also be dimensional gateways," said Billy. "We need to hurry." Billy pulled out the map and slid off the ring. "Let's check out the map." He unrolled the map to find the map and a drawing of a statue.

"We'll be heading right into the center of the city," Billy continued as he pointed forward.

"At least there won't be any traffic," joked Zack. Everyone laughed.

"You got that right," said Tommy.

"The sword is part of a statue, it should be visible once we get close," said Billy again. A loud roar interrupted them.

"Whoa!" cried the rangers as Serpentera entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Get a load of that thing!" cried Tommy.

"Hey, I thought this planet was supposed to be deserted," said Kim.

"Oh man, it's Lord Zedd!" said Jessica. "He's come for the sword!"

Jason turned to Tommy and the others.

"Get out of here. I'll try and distract him," said Jason.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy.

"Don't worry about me," said Jason. "I'll call on my sword, we'll meet at the statue."

"Right. Come on guys, let's go," said Billy.

"Good luck my friends," said Jason as the other rangers started down the hillside. He Looked up to Serpentera.

"We're going to need it," he added.

Back on Earth, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, who was pushing Lexie through the halls in her stroller, had just finished class for the period and were heading to their lockers.

"Lunchtime, man I'm starved!" said Rocky. "I wonder how everything is going with Jess and Jill."

"I'm sure it's no biggie," said Adam. "Come on, let's put our stuff away and check out the cafeteria."

The three split up. Adam and Rocky's lockers were on one side of the hall, while Aisha's was across from them. Bulk and Skull had come out of a classroom and Bulk saw Aisha and smiled. He walked up to her, Skull trailing behind.

"Aisha!' greeted Bulk. "You look so nice on your first day." Aisha smiled. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Sure," said Aisha, handing Bulk her combination paper. While Bulk was opening her locker, Rocky and Adam headed back towards Aisha with Lexie. Little did they know, that the sleep cloud was headed straight for them.

At the Command Center, the alarms blared.

"Ai yi yi!" cried Alpha.

"Alpha, teleport the teens and Lexie, before it is too late," said Zordon.

"The sleep cloud is causing interference," said Alpha, "but I think I found them. Locking on now."

Back in the hallway, Bulk was still having trouble opening Aisha's locker. While the others were focused on Bulk opening the locker, Skull had seen the pink cloud and tapped Bulk on the shoulder, frightened. As Bulk ripped off the locker door, a ton of sports balls fell out. While Rocky, Adam and Aisha bent down to pick them up, the sleep cloud knocked out Bulk and Skull. The three noticed them slide down the lockers.

"Shit, duck!" said Rocky as he grabbed Lexie. In a flash of white, the three teens and Lexie were teleported to the Command Center.

"That was close," said Alpha as they landed in the Command Center. "Welcome again."

Adam and Aisha stood up as Rocky got up with Lexie and walked forward.

"Alpha, Zordon, what's going on?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, there was this pink cloud. Oh, Zordon, meet your granddaughter, Lexie," said Rocky. "Lexie, that's your Grandpa Zordon up there!"

"Hello Lexie, I am so very pleased to finally meet you," chuckled Zordon as Lexie giggled and said, "Papa!"

"The pink cloud is why I brought you all here," continued Zordon. "The rangers have all gone on an urgent mission. We need your help."

"Of course we'll help," said Adam as Rocky set Lexie back in her stroller. "If we can."

"The cloud you saw, is a sleep cloud," said Alpha. "All of Angel Grove is asleep."

The three teens turned to the viewing globe and watched as the cloud forced people in the park to drop out cold to the ground.

"We've gotta find out what's making that cloud!" said Aisha as they turned back to Zordon.

"Sensors indicate that it's coming from the park!" said Alpha.

"Alpha will teleport you to the coordinates," said Zordon. "Lexie shall remain here so she is out of harm's way, Rocky."

"Agreed," said Rocky. "Alpha, if she needs anything, all her stuff is there. She should be able to tell you what she needs."

"Don't worry, she'll be in good hands," said Alpha.

"Whatever is creating the cloud, must be destroyed," said Zordon.

"The wind is blowing south," said Alpha. "I'll teleport you from in behind the cloud, so it won't affect you."

"We're ready," said Rocky to Zordon. The three were teleported out of the Command Center.

"Alpha, we need to scan Lexie to see if she has developed any powers. If Zedd finds out about her true identity, we could be in serious trouble."

"Right away, Zordon," said Alpha walked over to Lexie with his hand scanner.

"Robot!" said Lexie. "Good robot!"

"That's right, Lexie," said Alpha. "My name is Alpha. Why don't we play a game? Stay still, this won't hurt a bit." As he ran the scanner over Lexie, Alpha shrieked.

"Ai yi yi yi yi Zordon, are you reading what I'm reading?" asked Alpha.

"Yes Alpha, my fears are confirmed," said Zordon. "We cannot let Lord Zedd find her identity out."

Back on the Deserted Planet, Jason looked to the sky.

"I call for Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord appeared in the sky, forming into warrior mode. The other zords formed the carrier zord and the Red Dragon Warrior hopped on it as Jason jumped in his zord. The zords flew alongside Serpentera and made their presence know in front as Jason took a swipe at Serpentera's mouth, making Goldar and Zedd jump.

"What was that, a mosquito?!" yelled Zedd sarcastically. "You're wasting your time, Red Ranger!"

"A message from Earth, your evilness," said Goldar. "Someone is trying to destroy the sleep machine!"

"Stop them Goldar. Sent the putties immediately!" said Zedd.

Back at the park, the three teens turned to find putties.

"Oh no, putties," said Rocky. "Spread out!"

"I don't think this is gonna be so simple," said Aisha. The trio started to fight the putties but one kicked Aisha back into Rocky and Adam, and the trio was tied up. While that was going on, Serpentera had set foot on the ground of the Deserted Planet.

"Find that statue and destroy it!" cried Lord Zedd. Serpentera roared and started to blast the whole center of town. Jason came up to Serpentera.

"Crush him!" Zedd said of Jason. Serpentera stomped his feet.

"Tor! I need help!" said Jason. Tor showed up and the Red Dragonzord jumped into the transformed Tor. Serpentera placed a foot on Tor, pushing him into the ground.

"Go ahead and shiver in your shell, Red Ranger!" said Zedd as Tor scampered away with Jason safely inside.

In the center of town, the other rangers were getting close to the statue.

"Man, Zedd and his Serpentera have blasted the whole center of town to bits!" said Tommy as Billy pulled the map out again.

"The building with the statue is right about here," said Billy.

"Okay, everyone keep your eyes peeled," said Tommy. The group walked around looking for any signs of the statue. Jessica and Jill climbed up on a pile of rubble and came face to face with a giant statue. It was THE statue.

"Whoa, check it out," said Jill.

"Guys! Over here!" cried Jessica. "We found it!"

The other rangers rushed over to them.

"Yeah, that's the statue all right," said Billy.

"Good work you two," said Tommy.

"Yeah, way to use your creepy twin skills," joked Kim.

"Come on let's get the sword and get out of here," said Jessica as Jason appeared.

"Guys, that thing is way too powerful, we need to get out of here!"

Just then, Zedd and Goldar were starting to destroy the rest of the planet. The rangers were in some serious deep shit.

Back on Earth, Rocky, Adam and Aisha were still tied up.

"We've gotta get those keys," said Aisha.

"Oh no," said Rocky fearfully. "The wind is changing." The sleep cloud was now heading for them.

"We can't fall asleep."

Adam, meanwhile was trying to grab the soccer ball with his foot. As he got it back towards him, Aisha and Rocky, Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Soccer, now?" asked Aisha.

"Rocky," said Adam, "Can you move behind the tree?"

"Yeah," said Rocky as he scooted towards the back of the tree.

"I've got an idea," Adam said to Aisha. Adam and Aisha nodded to each other as Rocky was out of view.

"GO ROCKY RUN AWAY!" cried Adam. This got the putties attention. When the putty with the keys was in range, Adam kicked the soccer ball at him and hit the Z. The putty broke up, and the keys dropped by Adam's foot. Adam grabbed the keys and soon the three were free of their chains.

"Now, where were we?" asked Rocky. The three fought the putties again and soon all the putties had been destroyed. Adam took the soccer ball and kicked it to Rocky.

"Let's finish this you guys," said Rocky, kicking the ball back to Adam. Adam kicked it to Aisha, who head butted it back to Adam, who back kicked it to Rocky, who then kicked it at the sleep machine. The ball hit the sleep machine and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Score!" said Rocky as the three high-fived each other.

Back on the Deserted Planet, Serpentera was blasting the planet to pieces.

"We've got to hurry," said Kim as the rangers tried freeing the sword.

"Billy, try the ring!" said Jessica. "I think it goes on the statue's hand!"

Billy slid the ring on the statue's finger and the sword came loose.

"Yes! It worked!" said Jason. "Let's get out of here! Alpha, teleport us now!"

There was a loud boom, and the rangers were thrown backwards.

"Ai yi yi!" cried Alpha, "I'm having trouble teleporting them back! I hope I teleported them in time!"

Zack and Trini landed in the Command Center first, then Jason and Billy.

"Alpha, I need to recalibrate the teleporter," said Billy, as Jessica and Jill landed in the Command Center, followed by Kim.

"Billy, where's Tommy?" asked Kim.

"Billy, you need to hurry," said Zordon.

"Amplifying wavelengths," said Billy.

"Billy, you're overloading it," said Alpha as Kim placed a hand on Billy's back gently.

"Alpha, I trust that Billy knows what he's doing," said Zordon, as Jill stepped in to help Billy.

"Come on you stupid machine," muttered Jill. There was a flash of white light and Tommy reappeared in the Command Center, along with the Sword of Light.

"Alright Billy and Jill, you did it!" grinned Jessica.

"Thank God," said Kim, hugging Tommy tightly.

"I'm okay, babe," said Tommy.

"Welcome back Power Rangers," said Zordon, "I'm glad to see you all made it back safely."

"We brought the sword." said Tommy.

"That is good," said Zordon. "We need to prepare. Zedd is planning to invade the Earth with Serpentera."

"Dad, Serpentera was a formidable challenge," said Jill, "and destroyed the whole Deserted City."

"Zordon," said Trini, "we can't go to the Peace Conference, not now. There has to be another way."

"Trini, Zack, and Jason, in your hearts, you will always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers," said Zordon. "But your destinies lie elsewhere. You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now. Retrieving the Sword of Light was your last quest. Because you were successful, the Rangers will endure. The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers."

"Wait, this is Lexie's stroller," said Jessica, noticing the empty stroller near the viewing globe. "Dad, are the new rangers who I think they are?"

"Behold, I present to you, the new Power Rangers," said Zordon. From the storage area, Aisha, Adam, Rocky along with Lexie, emerged.

"Momma!" cried Lexie. Jessica and Jill grinned as Lexie held out her arms to Jessica.

"Oh my baby, Momma missed you," said Jessica, hugging her.

"Seriously, you guys are the new rangers?" grinned Kim. "This is awesome."

"Isn't this incredible?" asked Aisha

"Tommy, hold the Sword of Light high above your head," said Zordon. "We will now start the ceremony to transfer power from Jason, Zack and Trini, to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." The rangers put on their helmets, and Tommy held the sword above his head. Zordon zapped the sword with his Brain Power and the sword turned from stone into a gold sword encrusted with a red, a yellow and a black jewel.

"Sweet," said Jill.

"Awesome," said Tommy. He turned to face the others, and held the sword up high. Zordon zapped the sword again, and the powers were transferred from the old to the new Red, Black, and Yellow rangers.

"Whoa!" cried Aisha.

"Hey!" chuckled Adam.

"Departing Rangers," started Zordon, "you have served with courage. I thank you." Jason, Trini, and Zack bowed their heads at Zordon.

"I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now, and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you, and will protect you."

"Hey, Jason, Zack, Trini," started Tommy, "Power up!"

"Power up!" they cried and Jason, Zack and Trini disappeared out of the Command Center.

"Bye guys," said Billy. "Hope we see them again soon. I'll really miss them."

"It's like a whole new beginning," said Kim, placing her hand in Tommy's. He squeezed her hand gently in return.

"New Power Rangers," said Zordon, "always remember, you are a part of a team. Watch out for the others, as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge, you will command the power of the Red Dragon Thunderzord." Rocky bowed his head in thanks.

"Aisha, you are spirited and clever," said Zordon. "You will command the power of the Griffin Thunderzord. And Adam, you are watchful and intelligent, you will command the power of the Lion Thunderzord."

"Thank you Zordon, I won't let you down," said Adam, placing his arm over his heart and bowing respectively. The rangers all took off their helmets.

"Alright," said Tommy, as they all gathered in a circle. "One, two, three!" With a wave of their arms, the eight rangers put their fists in the middle of a circle, lifted up their arms, and their power joined in the middle.

"Rangers, you possess powers so you may protect the Earth," said Zordon. Use them to defend, never to attack, to ensure justice, never vengeance, to preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this, and they will protect you forever."

"We couldn't have made a better choice," said Kim, smiling as Jessica kissed Rocky on the lips.

"I'm proud of you Love," said Jessica.

"I'm so excited," said Alpha. "New rangers! Welcome aboard, Rocky, Adam, Aisha. Heh heh, heh heh."

"Jessica, Rocky, while you two were on your missions, Alpha and I ran a scan on Lexie to see if she had developed any special powers herself. Because of her mixed heritage, Lexie has her full powers. I fear that Lord Zedd may try and use this against us, should he discover who Jessica, Jill, and Lexie are."

"Full powers? You mean-"

"Yes Jessica, Lexie has the full capabilities of a full-grown Eltarian. She can manipulate magic, levitate things and people, and has super strength. She can also read minds and communicate telepathically. You and Jill will be at this level within the next year or so."

"Wow," said Kim. "That's incredible. What are we going to do?"

"For now, I've placed a block on Lexie's powers until she is old enough to know how to use them," said Zordon. "This should keep Lord Zedd from figuring out Lexie is magical."

Just then the alarms blared.

"Ai yi yi, Zedd and Serpentera have entered the Earth's atmosphere!" cried Alpha. "He's also unleashed a monster in Angel Grove park!"

"Looks like we'll have to split up," said Tommy. "I'll take on Serpentera, the rest of you try to stop the monster."

"Right," said Jill. Jessica set Lexie back in her stroller. "Be back soon, sweetie."

"Back to action!" cried Tommy.

"Tigerzord power now!" cried Tommy.

While Tommy headed for Serpentera, the other rangers landed in the park.

"Why if it isn't the Power pukes!" cried the monster.

"It's over Silver Horns, you are toast!" cried Jessica. "Stega Slinger!" Jessica's slingshot weapon appeared. "Let's bring them together you guys!"

"Right!" cried the others.

"Power Axe!" cried Adam.

"Power Bow!" cried Kim.

"Power Daggers!" cried Aisha.

"Power Lance!" said Billy.

"Power Sword!" cried Rocky.

"Kylo Whip!" cried Jill.

The rangers brought their weapons together and formed the newest version of the Power Cannon.

"Sweet, this is awesome!" said Rocky. "Fire!"

A ball of fire burst from the cannon and burst towards Silver Horns. Silver Horns cried out in agony and fell to the ground.

"Alright! We did it!" cried Aisha.

As Serpentera landed in Angel Grove, it lost power.

"WHAT?!" cried Lord Zedd. "Why are the lights off?"

"We lost power! We used it all up on the way here!" said Goldar.

"Get us out of here," said Zedd. "All this machinery and not enough power to destroy the Earth! Whether eight or a thousand rangers, mark my words. I will be back to destroy you all!"

From Tigerzord, Tommy chuckled.

"Looks like Zedd's plan backfired," said Tommy. Before he and Rocky could continue towards Serpentera, Serpentera rose and retreated to the Moon.

Back at the Command Center, the eight teens watched as Jason, Trini and Zack arrived at the airport.

"Ai yi yi, it's so sad that they're leaving!" said Alpha.

"Bye you guys," said Kim.

"Yeah Alpha, I'll miss them," said Billy.

"Me too," said Jessica as she held Lexie on her hip. "It is sad they're leaving, but on the other hand, we have three new rangers." Jessica grinned up at Rocky, who placed an arm around her.

"Hope they don't forget to write," said Kim.

"We saved the world from Zedd, wow," said Aisha excitedly.

"Yeah but we couldn't have done it without you guys," said Jill.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing!" said Tommy.

"Thanks," said Rocky.

"Congratulations Power Rangers," said Zordon, "on your first victory together. You've lived up to my expectations."

"You made excellent choices, Zordon," said Alpha. The rangers laughed.

"It is true you defeated Lord Zedd today," said Zordon, "but it's not the end, only the beginning. He and Serpentera will be back more powerful than ever."

"We can handle it," said Adam.

"I know you can," said Zordon. "But remember that your strength lies in your abilities to judge each situation and avoid the use of force whenever you can."

"Welcome to the team, guys," grinned Jill.

"Let's do it," said Aisha. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Jill, and Jessica put their hands in front of them, and everyone laughed as Lexie tried to join in.

"Power Rangers!" the teens chorused as they raised their arms in the air.

TBC


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3

The Wedding

_Hi guys, so we're time-jumping here to The Wedding. We're getting right to the point and it's the return of Rita Repulsa. The next few chapters are going to be time-jumps and skipping some episodes. Enjoy :)_

A month after Jason, Trini, and Zack left, the rangers were sitting in Mrs. Appleby's classroom. A lot of crazy things had happened in the last few weeks. Adam fell for a fake girl who turned out to be Scorpina, Rocky had become obsessed with Ernie's Pachinko Machine, the Rangers made their first national television appearance as Education Ambassadors (while morphed to keep their identities secret of course), a peaceful and lost alien named Bookala came to Earth to visit, and Zedd turned the rangers back into kids until Alpha restored them and the Rangers destroyed the Rock of Time. But an exciting announcement was about to be made by Principal Kaplan.

"Class, I'm pleased and proud to announce that Angel Grove High has been picked as Teen Exchange Speakers to represent the United States in Australia," said Principal Kaplan. Everyone in the room grinned excitedly and clapped.

"The students who will be attending are Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Jessica and Jill, and Bulk and Skull," said Mr. Kaplan, frowning a bit at the last two participants.

"Seriously?" asked Jessica excitedly. "Sweet!"

"Congratulations everyone and represent us well."

* * *

"You guys all set?" asked Ernie the next day. He, along with Richard had dropped the teens off at the Metro Rail station.

"Yeah, I think that's everything," said Tommy.

"The train will take you guys to the airport," said Richard as he handed Jessica and Jill several traveler's checks. "You guys have a great time, and don't worry, Lexie and I will be fine."

"Mom said she'll stop by and pick her up so you can have a couple days to yourself," said Rocky as he kissed Lexie's cheek.

"Bye Sweetie," said Jessica to Lexie, "be good for Grandpa Richard and Grandma Maria."

"Do me a favor and keep and eye on Bulk and Skull," said Ernie. "And don't forget to send me a postcard from Australia!"

"Aye aye Captain!" saluted Jill, and everyone laughed. As Richard, Ernie and Lexie left, Jessica sighed.

"Wow, a trip to Australia," said Jessica. "I guess I can cross this off my bucket list!"

"Yeah," said Billy. He whispered, "I'm just glad Zordon said this trip coicides with Zedd's 100-year recharge."

"Yeah, too bad he couldn't stay asleep for a hundred years," laughed Tommy.

"Well, at least we know there won't be any trouble while we're gone," said Jill. "Hello Land Down Under!" Everyone laughed as she put on her sunglasses.

Up on the moon, Lord Zedd was preparing for his recharge.

"I'll make a check on those annoying Earthlings one last time," said Zedd as he shined his visor on the Earth. "What's this? They're leaving town?! I should be attacking Angel Grove while they're gone, but the time has come. I must rest and rejuvenate my evil energies."

"Yes, my liege, the rejuvenation chamber has been prepared."

"Good. I feel a long nap coming on, and when I awake, fully recharged, those pathetic Power Rangers shall be no match for me and the universe at last shall be mine!"

Somewhere in space, a dumpster was spinning around. It was Rita Repulsa's dumpster. Rita had been spying on Zedd the whole time.

"Ha ha! Perfect! While Zedd's having his little nap, I've got my own plan!" Rita laughed wickedly and headed for the Moon.

"Here I come!"

* * *

After a fifteen hour flight, which the majority of the group spent sleeping, the teens had landed in Sydney. They were greeted by someone from the Teen Exchange program and taken to their hotel and given their room assignments. Aisha and Kim were in one room, Billy and Tommy in another, Rocky and Adam in one, and Jessica and Jill shared. Well, yeah right like they were going to use this room arrangement. Aisha and Jill roomed together, Rocky and Jess roomed together, Tommy and Kim obviously roomed together, while Billy shared a room with Adam. The group paired back up with Bulk and Skull after everyone had settled in and were off to do some sight-seeing and shopping.

"Here it is you guys, the Sydney Opera House!" said Jessica as they came up to the opera house. "I've died and gone to heaven!" Jessica saw another person taking pictures and went up to them.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind taking our picture for us?" Jessica asked the man as she pointed towards the group. "We're here as part of the Teen Exchange Program for two weeks."

"Sure thing Love," said the man. He took Jessica's camera as the group gathered in front of the steps of the Forecourt. The man snapped the picture and Jessica thanked him as he handed the camera back to her.

"Come on guys, let's go see if we can get in on a tour," said Jessica.

Back in Angel Grove, all was quiet as a mouse, but Alpha was sad in the Command Center.

"Do I sense a deviation in your behavior pattern, Alpha?" asked Zordon.

"Ai yi yi, I'm alright, Zordon," said Alpha. "I just miss the rangers!"

"I miss them too Alpha," said Zordon. "But don't worry, by now Lord Zedd is deep asleep in his rejuvenation chamber. We shouldn't have to worry about any emergencies until the Rangers are gone."

"You're right Zordon," said Alpha. "Maybe I'll go for a little walk outside."

* * *

"Here I come Moon!" cried Rita. "Hope I don't land on my head like last time! How do you steer this thing anyway?"

While Rita headed for the moon, Zedd was laying in his rejuvenation chamber.

"What's the hold up, Goldar? Did you break it?" asked Zedd.

"No my Lord, soon you will fall into a deep sleep of oblivion to recharge your powers of evil destruction!"

"Leave me then Goldar," said Zedd, waving him off, "and see that I am not disturbed."

"Sour dreams, my lord," said Goldar as the he walked away and the chamber started to work its magic.

Back in Sydney, the rangers along with Bulk and Skull had made a pitstop for lunch after they had toured the opera house. As they sat in the restaurant along the Harbor, they heard a loud bang. They looked up and saw lightning in the sky.

"Hey I wonder what that was?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," said Rocky.

"Should we be concerned?" asked Adam.

"Well Dad said that he would contact us if there were any problems, right?" asked Jill as Jessica looked up at the sky wondering.

"Yeah, my only problem is wondering how we're going to get all these souvenirs home," quipped Aisha, pointing to a stuffed Koala Bear.

"How about a tugboat?" teased Rocky.

"A tugboat?" laughed Tommy. Everyone laughed while Jessica punched his arm playfully.

"You're such an ass," said Jessica.

"You know you love me," said Rocky grinning. Jessica just shook her head in laughter as she kissed Rocky's cheek.

"I do," said Jessica.

Back on the moon, Rita had crash landed on the Moon's surface.

"Oh ho ho, my aching back!" said Rita as she climbed out of her space dumpster. "You know, I really oughta put some safety seats in this baby! And now, up to the castle before that old grump wakes up! Ahh, home sweet home! Zedd, darling, have I got plans for you!"

Rita snuck into the castle and tiptoed to her lair.

"Yoohoo, yoohoo, is anybody home?" asked Rita as she tiptoed towards Finster's lab.

"Oh, for the good old days, when I used to be somebody around here," said Finster as he carried a potion to his lab table. "Monster maker extraordinaire. Now I'm just old and in the way. Rita and I were quite a team. I almost miss her cranky little face. Oh...I wish she were here..."

"Then wish no more, my little dog-faced monster!" cried Rita as she stood on his lab table in her still-shrunken size.

"Who said that?" asked Finster!

"I, Rita Repulsa, have returned!" said Rita on the table.

"Rita! But how?"

"Don't just stand there, Finster!" said Rita. "Make me big again!"

"Okay, I'll use my spectron reintegrator," said Finster. A few push of the buttons later, Rita became her full-fledged size again.

"Whoa! It worked!" said Rita. "You did it, my little dingbat! I'm back!" Rita cackled.

In the rejuvenation chamber, Zedd was still fast asleep, snoring away while Rita and Finster stood in the monster-making room.

"Now Finster, we must talk about my plan of how to rule again," said Rita.

"Yes, of course my queen," said Finster, "as you can see I've been busy making monsters. I have dozens of them ready to go."

"No, no, no, I need a potion, Finster," said Rita.

"Of course," said Finster.

"Have you no brains?"

"Yes my queen anything you wish. Now what kind of potion?" asked Finster.

"I want a love one!"

"A love potion of course!"

"So Zedd with fall in love with and marry me!" said Rita. "And then he and the universe will be ruled by who?"

"Earth will be yours, my queen," said Finster.

"As soon as I destroy those rangers," said Rita.

"Yes as soon as they are back from out of town," said Finster.

"What?! I can't wait for that! They're going to be my wedding gift to Lord Zedd!"

"I've got it, we can lure Alpha 5 to lure them back!" said Finster.

"Yes," said Rita. "Tell the whole world the good news..."

* * *

Alpha walked outside the Command Center.

"Oh the land is so barren around here," said Alpha. "Maybe I can tap into the morphing grid to create some more flowers." He picked up some dirt and dropped it, and a flower appeared out of the ground.

"That's better," said Alpha. Just then, Finster and a couple putties appeared behind Alpha and grabbed him.

"Hey! What the-what are you doing!"

"Hold him still while I put in the disk," said Finster, sliding a disk into the back of Alpha's disk compartment. "Now do as you're programmed robot."

"Will do Buckaroo," said Alpha as Finster and the putties disappeared and Alpha headed back to the command center.

Finster arrived back on the moon.

"Good work, my little dog-faced monster!" cried Rita, hugging Finster. "Now, let's get to work!"

Back in the Command Center, Alpha was furiously pushing buttons on the consoles while laughing.

"Alpha," began Zordon, "I'm detecting unusual behavior. What happened to you outside?"

"Who cares what you're detecting, you big floating head!" cried Alpha. "Be quiet, I have work to do!"

Back in Sydney, the teens were walking with the other students from the program as they were led by their chaperone around the city.

"Alright you guys, we don't have much time to shop," said the chaperone. "Let's meet back here in two hours."

"Alright," they chorused as the group broke off.

"Haha, two hours," teased Tommy.

"You guys I just love Australia," said Kim. "The shops here are so cool."

"Yeah, but if you keep shopping, you'll end up taking home Australia in those bags," teased Tommy. Kim gave him an evil glare while everyone laughed. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull decided to ditch the group.

"Okay, I have to buy presents for my mom, my brother, my Uncle Steve..." started Kim. Just then, the Ranger's communicators beeped.

"Ugh, I knew this was going to happen," said Jessica. Tommy looked around. Seeing they were alone now, Tommy spoke into the communicator.

"Zordon, this is Tommy, what's up."

"_Rangers, this is Alpha. Listen up. Morph and teleport to the abandoned Spector Theater in Downtown Angel Grove. Once there, wait for further instructions."_

The rangers looked at each other funny.

"Alpha sounds funny," said Jessica. She looked around. "Dad, are you there? What's going on?"

Little did the rangers know, Alpha had shut off Zordon's communicator. When Jessica got no response, she looked worriedly at Rocky.

"Something's wrong," said Jessica. "Dad always answers for me."

"We need to get to the Command Center," said Tommy.

"_Rangers, please go to the theatre. This is an emergency," _came Alpha's voice.

"You guys go to the theater," said Jessica. "Jill and I will go check in on Alpha and Dad."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tommy.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was still pushing buttons.

"Alpha, reprogram yourself," said Zordon, as he now sported hair, glasses, a mustache and a hawaiian lei on his head. "You don't know what you are doing.""

Up on the moon, Rita had gotten a makeover from Finster and she was now young looking again.

"Ahh, I look so beautiful!" said Rita. "You did it Finster!"

"Yes my queen, and now here's the love potion," he said, handing Rita a bottle. She tiptoed into Zedd's rejuvenation chamber and poured the potion into his rejuvenation formula.

"Soon you will be mine, Zeddy boy!" cackled Rita.

* * *

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam had morphed and arrived at the theater.

"Doesn't look like anything's going on," said Rocky.

"Alpha said to wait for instructions," said Tommy. "If something is wrong with Alpha and Zordon, Jess and Jill will fix everything. Huh? What was that?"

A loud bang came and the rangers saw all the doors shut.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Aisha as they walked around.

"You should!" cried a voice. The rangers turned around and saw the Venus Flytrap monster appear, followed by Eye Guy, Peckster, Socadillo and the Grumble Bee.

"Crap, I knew it!" said Rocky.

"There's too many of them," said Tommy. "Let's get out of here." But as they tried to teleport out of there, the six realized they couldn't.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, Jessica and Jill had arrived to chaos. Jill couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Zordon's getup.

"What are you two doing here?" cried Alpha. "You're ruining everything!"

"Alpha, what is wrong with you?" asked Jessica.

"Jessica, check out Alpha's disk compartment," said Zordon. "I am afraid he has been evilly programmed."

Jessica walked up to Alpha despite his protests. As she looked around, she saw something wedged in his back. She reached in and yanked out the disk Finster had stuck there.

"Oh, my aching circuits," said Alpha. "What happened- Ai yi yi Zordon! What have I done?!"

"Someone reprogrammed you," said Jill as she worked to return Zordon to normal. "The rangers are at the abandoned theater."

"Ai yi yi, they can't use their powers at that theater! It is a vortex!" cried Alpha. "I'm sorry Zordon."

"That is alright Alpha, I know you truly didn't mean any harm," said Zordon as his face returned to normal.

"A vortex?' asked Jessica. "What does Alpha mean?"

"The theater is located at a vortex on the Earth. There is too much magic there and the other rangers are rendered helpless in the theater. If they can get away, they will be able to use their weapons and swords."

"Oh no," said Jessica. "There's monsters there. But how is that possible? Zedd is asleep!"

"Alpha, scan the moon to find out what exactly is going on there," said Zordon.

"Ai yi yi!" cried Alpha. "Rita Repulsa is back! And she's marrying Lord Zedd!"

"It is just as I feared, now with the two of them together, nothing can stop them, and their powers will be more than we could ever imagine," said Zordon.

"We need to get the others out of that theater," said Jill. "Or the world is in some serious shit."

* * *

"You sure about this wedding, Sire?" asked Goldar to Zedd in his lair. Zedd's lair had been decorated for the wedding and the monster guests had arrived and were waiting for the wedding to start.

"Of course, you snake!" cried Zedd. "I'm sure about everything!"

"What's with the holdup?" asked Rita. "I want to get this over with!"

"Queen Rita, I'm so excited to be the Mutant of Honor!" cried Squat.

"Zip it, Hog-Breath!" cried Rita, smacking Squat in the chest.

"It's normal for the Bride to be a little nervous," said Baboo.

"Zip it you two!" said Rita disappearing behind the wall again.

"Is everything ready" Zedd asked.

"Yes my lord," said Finster. "The guests are assembled and your bride awaits."

"Good," said Zedd. "I want you to perform the ceremony. Goldar, tell the musicians to start playing,:

"I couldn't get musicians on such short notice," exclaimed Goldar.

"Fool! Leave a monkey to do a monster's job! Music! I want MUSIC AND I WANT IT NOW!" Zedd zapped his staff at Snizard and he appeared at an organ all dizzy.

"I trust you can play the Wedding March on that?!" cried Zedd.

"No, but if you hum a few bars, I can fake it!" said Snizard. "Just kidding, just kidding. Here you go." Snizard started to play the organ and Zedd moved his fingers in appreciation.

"Ahh, that's more like it," said Zedd. "Let the wedding begin!"

"Oh yes, beautiful, it's beautiful!" said Eye Guy, who had returned from the Theater. The six trapped rangers were now being guarded by putties, Peckster and Rhinoblaster after Zedd summoned the other monsters back for the wedding.

As the wedding march played, Rita walked in.

"Here comes the Queen," sang Rita off-key, "ain't that a scream? No one can ever be quite as mean." Rita pushed two putties out of the way as she walked up the aisle.

"She looks lovely," commented one of the monsters.

Rita startled Zedd as she came up next to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," started Finster, "to join these two gargoyles in matrimony. Is there any creature present who knows why these two should not be wed?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," started Goldar, "I think I'd like to..."

"Oh can it!" cried Rita, smacking Goldar with her bouquet of dead roses.

"Whoa!" cried Socadillo as Goldar fell back and stumbled.

"Get on with it Finster!" cried Rita.

"Do you Lord Zedd, Master of all Evil, take Rita Repulsa to be your bride?" asked Finster.

"Well?" asked Rita as Zedd looked at him.

"I do!" said Zedd, pulling his arm down in excitement.

"And do you Rita," continued Finster.

"No no no," murmured Goldar.

"Yes!" cried Rita. "I mean, I do!"

"Um, who has the ring?" asked Finster.

"The ring?" asked Goldar confused.

"You're holding it you meathead!" cried Rita. She grabbed the box and opened it and pulled out the ring.

"Here you go Zeddy, put this on," said Rita as she slid the spider ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Fright," said Finster. "I mean wife." Goldar groaned and facepalmed at the comment. "You may kiss!"

"Come here, my little prickly pear!" said Zedd to Rita.

"Do I have to?" Rita asked to Finster with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes!" said Finster and Rita and Zedd kissed.

"Don't they make an ugly couple?" asked Baboo to Squat.

"It's all like a nightmare come true," said Squat.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Jessica, Jill, Alpha and Zordon were trying to figure out how to help out the other rangers.

"I'm afraid it's useless," said Jessica as she threw down another device she had been working on. "None of my inventions can crack the Vortex's magic."

"The only way the other rangers are going be able to escape is to try and get past the putties and monsters," said Zordon. "Don't worry, they will be alright."

"I sure hope so," said Jessica as she looked at the other rangers from the viewing globe. They were fighting off the putties.

"Sig-hiyah!" cried Rocky as he hit a putty and knocked him down. One of the putties walked right into Peckster.

"Not me you Clay-brain!" Peckster said to the putty as he fell to the floor. "Them! This batch of putties has been in the over too long! I'll have to do it myself!"

As he cackled loudly and headed towards Tommy, Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay!" said Tommy, warning Peckster. He kicked Peckster and sent him stumbling back. Tommy messed with him a few times, including grabbing his beak.

"Hey, stop that, let go!" said Peckster. Rocky meanwhile was working on fighting Rhinoblaster.

"Your shoe's untied," said Tommy to Peckster. As Peckster looked down, Tommy stomped on his foot and Peckster moaned in pain, clutching his foot. Tommy laughed and scratched his helmet.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" exclaimed Tommy. Rocky on the other hand, had powered up his fist and slammed it to the ground. The room shook and Rhinoblaster stumbled around.

"What's the matter, pal?" asked Rocky. "Got the shakes or something?"

"For my next trick," said Tommy, and he kicked Peckster in the stomach, sending him backwards, while Rocky literally kicked Rhinoblaster's butt and he stumbled forward into Peckster, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Kim had been hiding and threw a net on top of the monsters and the group cheered as the two got stuck and they high-tailed it out of the cave.

"Alright, we're out of here!" said Tommy as they exited the cave. "Let's hurry up and get to the command center."

Jessica and Jill saw they escaped the theater through the viewing globe.

"Alright!" they cried. "They did it!" A few moments later, the other six rangers appeared in the Command Center.

"Hey you guys are okay!" said Jessica, bear hugging Rocky.

"Hey babe, yeah we're okay," said Rocky, hugging her back. "What happened?"

"You won't believe it if we told you, but Zedd and Rita got married!" said Jessica.

"Oh man, I don't believe it!" commented Tommy. "Rita's back?"

"Yes, Tommy," said Zordon. "Rita has married Lord Zedd and now they are heading here for Earth in Serpentera." Just then the alarms blared.

"What is it, Zordon?" asked Billy.

"Rangers, Zedd has enlarged his group of monsters and they are attacking Downtown Angel Grove!'

"Rangers, you may be outnumbered by the monsters, but remember that the power will protect you," said Zordon.

"Let's do it guys," said Tommy. "Back to action!"

"Stegosaurus!" cried Jessica as she morphed.

"Ankylosaurus!" cried Jill.

"HIYAH!" cried the rangers. "We need thunderzord power now!"

"Mastadon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Stegosaurus Leopard Thunderzord power!"

"Ankylosaurus Stag Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tigerzord! Power Up!"

The rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Ultra Thunderzord.

"Ultra Thunderzord, power up!" they cried.

They took the monsters down one by one, surprisingly without any problems.

"NOOO!" cried Rita. "Zeddy! Let's get out of here! My plans! My beautiful plans!"

* * *

"Tommy! Kimberly! Billy!" cried the chaperone as the eight rangers landed back in Sydney to finish their trip. "Aisha! Adam! Rocky! Where are you guys?" The eight appeared from around the corner.

"There you are," said the chaperone. "Come on guys, I said two hours! We need to get to the museum!"

"Sorry, we got side-tracked," said Jessica as they grabbed their bags they had left against the wall. As the group took off to do some more sight-seeing, back at the Command Center, Alpha sighed.

"Ai Yi Yi I'm so sorry again for what I did Zordon!" he exclaimed.

"That's okay Alpha," said Zordon. "I did not care for the Evil Alpha myself."

"Ai Yi Yi!" laughed Alpha.

TBC


	4. Ninja Quest Part 1

Ninja Quest Part 1

_Hi guys, like I said we are time-jumping another month. In the Return of the Green Ranger, Ms. Appleby said have a nice three-day weekend and that follows The Wedding, so the only thing I could tie that into was Memorial Day weekend because in Ninja Quest I don't think it takes one weekend for Bulk and Skull to join the police patrol. They would obviously had to complete this over the summer and become officers after weeks of training so there are obviously time jumps in between the season 3 episodes. However, I'm also changing a few plotlines starting with this chapter as the series goes. Enjoy!_

It was a sunny day in Angel Grove and everyone in town was gathered at the lake to cheer on Angel Grove High against Stone Canyon in the Co-ed Volleyball tournament championship. Adam and Billy stood on the sidelines with Richard, Lexie, Ernie, Bulk and Skull as Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Jessica, Jill, and Rocky played in the game.

"We will now begin the final game for the championship!" said the referee as he handed Tommy the volleyball.

"And the winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor cafe!" said Ernie!

"Uh, does that include, fans of the winners?" asked Bulk. Adam and Billy rolled their eyes as Ernie shook his head no in response.

"Alright you guys," said Tommy. "Let's do this!"

"You said it!" said Rocky. "It's time to go for the gold!"

"Come on guys you can do it!" said Adam while Billy was analyzing strategies.

"Stone Canyon's pretty good," said Billy. "This is going to be a close match."

The referee blew the whistle and the game began.

Up on the moon, Lord Zedd was leading his new bride to her surprise belated wedding gift.

"Where are we going? I can't see!" said a blindfolded Rita. "What kind of game is this?"

"This is no game my putrid peanut!" said Zedd. "Just a small gift that I have selected, personally for you!" He removed Rita's blindfold and uncovered the gift.

"Ah!" said Rita as she saw a new telescope. "Zeddie you shouldn't have!"

"Just a little something to commemorate our anniversary," said Zedd as she looked through the scope.

"How long have we been married anyway?" asked Rita.

"My unhappiness is so complete, it feels like a mere matter of moments. Don't you feel the same?" asked Zedd as he moved around to the front of the old telescope. He looked in the front while Rita peered through the eyehole.

"Ew!" said Rita as she saw Zedd's face. "Would you MIND moving back a few hundred miles?!"

"Oh, yes honey-bunch!" said Zedd, moving away from the telescope.

"Ho ho ho, this is even better than the Old Repulsascope!" cried Rita as she saw the volleyball game going on. "I love it! I love it! Now I can watch all the action!"

"Yes...what is that sound?" asked Lord Zedd. A loud rumble sounded throughout the lair as a fireball hit the moon. The Moon Palace rumbled and shook.

"Whoa!" cried Rita as she and Zedd fell to the ground. Goldar, Squat and Baboo came to their aid.

"Help us up you numbskulls!" said Zedd.

Back on Earth, as the game continued, Jessica heard the same rumbling and stopped as she looked up. The volleyball was hit by Stone Canyon out of bounds as it hit Bulk in the head.

"Way to go Hartgrove, even I could have hit that!" cried Bulk.

"Hey Bulk, zip your lips," said Ernie.

"Jess, what is it?" asked Rocky as the group came over to her.

"Was it just me, or did anyone else just hear a loud rumbling sound?" asked Jessica.

"Probably nothing," said Tommy.

"I hope so," said Jessica.

"Hey!" cried a Stone Canyon player. "Hartgrove! You going to play or what?"

"Shut up Walters, no one asked you to comment," quipped Jessica. "Your team's about to learn the true meaning of teamwork."

"Whatever," said Walters as the rangers got back in their spots.

"Come on guys, let's take this championship home!" said Tommy, serving the ball.

* * *

Back on the Moon, it was rumbling more as two bony hands popped out of a smoky crater.

A skeleton figure stepped out of the crater, his eyes red as fire and he stretched himself out.

"I thought I'd never find this place," the skeleton said. "Now to dig up a nice little spot and nest these babies." He pulled out several purple eggs.

"Ah, here we go!" he exclaimed. He walked over to a spot and dug a hole, burying the eggs. "After I get done here, I'll go pay old Rita Repulsa and what's-his-face a nice little visit." He threw some moon dirt on top of the eggs. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what I've got buried here. Ha ha, there you go guys, I'll catch ya after you hatch." The eggs moved in the dirt.

The skeleton then teleported in to the Moon Palace with a loud bang, shaking the Palace. Zedd snarled at the sight of him.

"Goldar! Seize that intruder!" cried Zedd.

"Yes Master!" said Goldar as the skeleton groaned. Goldar walked over and grabbed him by the arm and picked him up.

"A visitor? Oh boy!" said Squat to Baboo.

"You guys should put up a sign, that last step's a doozy!" said the skeleton.

"Rito Revolto!" cried Rita. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this klutz?" asked Zedd to Rita.

"Know him? He's my brother!" cried Rita.

"How ya doing, sis?" asked Rito.

"Rita has a brother?" asked Squat.

"Oh no!" cried Baboo in horror.

"I knew I smelled something rotting!" said Goldar. Rito sniffed his armpits.

"Yup, yup, that would be me alright!" said Rito cheekily.

Down on Earth at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were also aware of the rumbling on the moon.

"Alpha, have you located the disturbance on the Moon?" asked Zordon.

"No, the Parametric Spectrometer is acting up again," said Alpha.

"You must repair it as soon as possible," said Zordon. "Without it, we cannot monitor Lord Zedd's activities."

"Ai yi yi, I'll work as fast as I can!" said Alpha.

Back in Angel Grove, the score was now Angel Grove 10, Stone Canyon 12. Kim served the ball and as it was volleyed across the net a few times, Jessica spiked the ball to score another point for Angel Grove.

"Alright!" cried Kim. "Nice shot Jess!"

Back on the moon, Rita had discovered the eggs.

"Hey, there's a bunch of eggs buried out there!" cried Rita to Rito, who was fiddling with Zedd's staff.

"Yup! I'm the one who planted those puppies!"

"What's inside?" asked Rita.

"Nope not telling," said Rito. Zedd came up and snatched his staff away from Rito.

"Don't touch that!" cried Zedd.

"Golly Rita, he's worse than Dad!" said Rito. "As far as those eggs go, I'm not telling until they're hatched. They're a wedding present for you and Edd here."

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we send a bunch of monsters down to Earth? Rito can be the decoy!"

"That's a great idea, sis!" said Rito. "Edd, what's a decoy?"

"Fool!" cried Zedd. "Yes, that is a splendid idea. While the Rangers are fighting Rito, we'll take them by surprise with a ton of monsters!"

* * *

Jessica jumped up from the sand and brushed herself off.

"One more point and we got this you guys!" said Jessica.

"Come on guys, do it for Angel Grove!" said Adam.

"You guys got this!" said Billy.

"Go Momma!" cried Lexie as she clapped her hands, earning a laugh from Richard, Ernie, Adam and Billy. Now at two years old, she was really starting to speak fuller sentences and grasp concepts better.

The teens hit the volleyball back and forth with the team from Stone Canyon volleyed it back to them. It seemed to go on forever and finally Jill side-spiked the ball and it hit the sand on the Stone Canyon side. The crowd cheered as the others came over to Jill.

"Alright sis! Way to go! Nice shot!" said Jessica, helping her up.

"With the final score 16 to 14, the winner is Angel Grove High!" exclaimed the referee. Walters and the Stone Canyon team came over to them and shook their hands.

"Good game," he said, shaking Tommy's hand. The other players followed suit as Ernie came over to them.

"Great job you guys!" said Ernie. "You know, everyone played such a great game, lunch is on the house. What the heck, for everybody!" Everyone cheered.

Later at the Youth Center, at the grand opening of Ernie's new outdoor cafe, everyone sans Tommy sat at a table enjoying their free lunch.

"That was a great game," said Rocky.

"Yes," agreed Kim, high-fiving him.

"Where's Tommy?' asked Billy.

"Oh, he took the volleyball net back to the athletic department," said Kim.

"He better hurry if he wants lunch," said Jessica, coming over with some sandwiches. "Before Rocky here eats all the food." Jessica grinned as Rocky scowled and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were overhearing two girls talk about how they loved a man in uniform, and that they were dying to find out who the guy power rangers were.

"I wonder where we could get a uniform," said Skull. Bulk's eye caught a poster for the Junior Police Patrol.

"I've got an idea," said Bulk to Skull. "Follow my lead." He stood up, as did Skull.

"Excuse me everyone!" yelled Bulk. Skull whistled.

"Quiet! Bulky has something he wants to say!" said Skull as everyone's eyes turned to them.

"Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Junior Police Patrol!" announced Bulk. Just about everyone's jaws dropped. Jill had sprayed her soda out of her mouth in surprise, Jessica and Rocky both nearly choked on their sandwiches, and Kim looked halfway between shocked and appalled. Skull's jaw had dropped and Bulk closed it back,

"Uniform, Skull," he said. "Think of the girls."

Back on the moon, Finster was working on the monsters.

"That should just about do it," said Finster as he finished the last monster. He entered the lair.

"Excuse me Lord Zedd, the monsters are completed," he said.

"Excellent Finster, you do have your moments," said Zedd. "Bring them to me!"

"Yes your Grace," said Finster, turning towards his lab. "Come out everyone!"

The monsters came out one by one.

"I have recreated four of my most horrible monsters," said Finster. "Their new powers are astounding."

"THEY BETTER BE ASTOUNDING!" cried Zedd. "Now get them out of here and shut them up!"

"Yes Lord Zedd, I'll send them on their way," said Finster. "Shoo, go on," he said to the monsters.

"I'm gonna turn those Power Rangers into Toe-Jam Tacos!" cried Rito.

"Go get 'em Rito!" cried Rita as she cackled.

"Charge!" cried Rito as he headed for the door. He stopped and turned around in confusion.

"Uh, which way do I go? I'm a little twisted-"

"Out, out out!" cried Rita.

"Oh alright," said Rito, shrugging her off as he walked out of the palace. "Maybe the big lizard knows the way."

* * *

Rito and the monsters arrived in the woods near Angel Grove Park.

"We are the force that will destroy the Power Rangers!" cried Rito as they appeared in the woods. "Everyone split up and hide! Hey, wait where you going? You're taking all the good spots!"

"You're the decoy, remember?" asked the Stag Beetle. "We're the ones who are supposed to be hiding!"

"Oh yeah! What was I thinking?" asked Rito. "I'm the decoy, I'm the decoy, I'm..."

"Sheesh, what a doofus," said the Stag-Beetle she hid behind a tree.

"Well then, I'll just kick back and relax," said Rito as he sat down on the ground. "Ah."

"I love an ambush," said the Lizzinator as he hid behind another tree.

"Okay, now what?" sang Rito.

At the Command Center, the alarms blared.

"Ai yi yi, sensors indicate trouble outside of Angel Grove, but the spectrometer is still offline!" said Alpha.

"We'll have to proceed without it, Alpha," said Zordon. "Alert the rangers immediately!"

"I'm doing that as we speak!" said Alpha.

At the Youth Center, the Rangers were still missing Tommy from their group but they definitely had something to talk about.

"You guys, I still can't believe that Bulk and Skull are joining the junior police academy!" cried Rocky.

"Hey, you've gotta give them credit!" said Aisha.

"I'm still in shock," said Jill.

"Your face sure says it," said Adam, earning a thump on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Adam.

"You're funny," said Jill grinning at Adam. Just then, their communicators beeped. The group looked around and seeing that they were alone, Kim spoke into the communicator.

"Alpha we read you," said Kim.

"Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove!" said Alpha as he pushed several buttons in the Command Center.

"Alpha, Tommy's not here yet," said Kim.

"I will contact him and have him meet you there immediately!" cried Alpha.

"Okay, we're on our way," said Kim as they got up and left.

The rangers found themselves in the woods a short while later, meeting up with Tommy.

"I don't see anything," said Kim as they carefully walked through the woods.

"This is really odd," said Billy as everyone was on alert.

"Everyone stay alert," said Tommy. Jessica stayed close to Rocky as they walked and Rito jumped out from his hiding spot, causing the Rangers to form a stance.

"So, the Power Dweebs!" said Rito. "Nice to meet you!"

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Tommy.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricerotops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Stegosaurus!"

"Ankylosaurus!"

"HIYAH!" cried the rangers as they morphed and appeared in front of Rito.

"Well, I gotta admit, that is a pretty cool trick, but check this out!" said Rito.

"By the power and force of lightning!" said Rita and Zedd on the moon as they crossed their staffs, "make our monster grow!"

Rito grew taller than the trees.

"I love this part! Not bad for a bag of bones! Now what do you say?" asked Rito. "You wanna dance?" He stomped his foot down and the rangers rolled out of the way.

"Let's get the zords!" cried Aisha.

"Right, Aisha!" cried Rocky.

"We need thunderzord power now!" cried the rangers.

"Mastadon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Stegosaurus Leopard Thunderzord power!"

"Ankylosaurus Stag Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tigerzord! Power Up!"

The original five zords transformed into the Thunder Megazord, while Jessica and Jill's zords attached to the megazord as weapons. Tigerzord raced along the ground.

"It's showtime!" said Tommy.

"White Ranger Tigerzord Warrior Mode!" cried Tommy as he put Saba in his slot.

As the Megazord and Tigerzord stood in front of Rito, he chuckled.

"As soon as my pals get here, you guys are finished!" said Rito. Tommy laughed.

"Looks to me like Zedd left you hanging!" said Tommy.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll just have to take you down myself!" said Rito.

As they fought, Goldar shoved Rita aside and looked through the telescope.

"Rito is in position!" said Goldar to Zedd. "It's time for the sneak attack!"

"Quite right," said Zedd as he came up and crossed his staff with Rita's.

"Grow Monsters Grow!" cried Rita and Zedd.

As the other four monsters joined Rito at his size, Rito looked at them.

"Nice of you to finally join me!" said Rito.

"Why, were you falling apart?" asked the Lizzinator.

"It's a trap!" said Rocky.

"Look out!" cried Jessica.

The two zords fought against all the monsters. The megazord took a hard hit from one of them.

"Oh no, we're going down!" said Rocky as everyone embraced themselves. The Megazord landed on the ground and the monster kicked the zord again, creating a shower of sparks. Rito chuckled evilly.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" said Rito. Tommy walked the Tigerzord over to help.

"Here, watch this!" said Rito, holding up his sword, charging it and firing it at both the tigerzord and the megazord.

"Whoa!" cried Rocky. "Alpha we need more power!"

Alpha meanwhile had already been feeding power to the zords.

"Rangers, anymore power, and you could overload the grid and be stripped of your powers!" said Zordon.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" said Tommy. The megazord powered up the cannons that were Jessica and Jill's zords and fired, taking Rito by surprise and he dropped his sword.

"You made a big mistake messing with us!" said Tommy as Rito collected himself.

"Oh but I've just begun!" said Rito. Tommy fired the Tigerzord's lasers and sent a blast at Rito. Rito ricocheted the blast back at the Tigerzord. It stumbled back in a shower of sparks. Rito then blasted a power of fire at the Megazord.

"Ai yi yi! It's out of control!" cried Alpha as the console blew up in the command center. "Zordon, the zords are going to blow up!"

* * *

"We're winning! We're winning!" cried Rita from the moon as they did a conga dance through the palace. "The Power Rangers are about to go down in the agony of defeat!"

"Finally! The destruction of the Power Rangers!" cried Lord Zedd.

Back on Earth Rito grinned.

"Alright guys, finish them off," said Rito.

"Stand back, let me show you how it's done!" said the Lizzinator. He fired his snout at the Megazords. Sparks flew and another monster fired at them, causing more sparks.

"So I have to do everything around here?' asked Rito. He charged his sword again and fired at the zords. The attacks were too much for the zords.

"Abandon ship!" cried Jessica. "Women and Eltarian Royalty first!"

One by one, the rangers jumped out of the zords with a cry. They landed on the soft grass with a thud and looked around in disbelief.

"Hey Rita!" cried Rito. "What do you think of your baby brother now?" He laughed whole-heartedly, or lack thereof.

The rangers stood up, now demorphed and looked at each other.

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"We've demorphed," said Jill.

"What does that mean?" asked Adam. There was a loud explosion and everyone shielded their eyes from the blast. Both the Thunder and Tiger Swords fell from the Mega and Tiger Zord's hands. Everyone coughed from all the smoke.

"They're coming apart!" cried Billy. With a final explosion, the Tigerzord's head fell off, while the Megazord lost an arm. As the zords fell apart, Jessica started to rush towards the zords.

"Jessie, no!" cried Rocky, grabbing her arm. As the last piece of the Megazord fell, Jessica let out a cry of terror.

"No!" she cried, struggling to free her grasp from Rocky and Jill. With a few more blasts, everyone shielded their eyes and then watched as the Zords were no more.

TBC


	5. Ninja Quest Part 2

Chapter 5

Ninja Quest Part 2

_Hi guys, just want to let you know, this chapter is going to be where the fic take a twist from the actual storyline and will affect how Zeo and Turbo played out. Enjoy._

"I can't believe it," said Aisha. "The zords..."

"They're completely destroyed," said Kim as they walked along the rubble that was once the Thunderzords.

"This is unbelievable." said Rocky.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jessica.

"We gotta get back to the Command Center," said Kim. "Maybe Alpha can fix them."

"If only it were that simple," said Billy.

"Oh man," said Tommy. "It looks like we lost more than our zords."

"We've lost our powers, completely," added Jill.

"It's going to be a long walk back to the Command Center," said Billy.

"Let's get going," said Tommy.

Meanwhile, up on the Moon, the occupants of the Moon Palace were celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers.

"Ah my comrades," said Lord Zedd., "we have executed the ultimate plan. By destroying their zords, we have once and for all destroyed the Power Rangers!" All the monsters cheered.

"Rito, my brother, I'm so proud of you!" cried Rita.

"Yeah I'm proud of me too," said Rito with a smirk.

"Yeah with four monsters I could have beaten them too," complained Goldar.

"Sure you could have," snarked Rita.

"Silence!" cried Zedd. "Now that those meddlesome Rangers are permanently out of our way, there is nothing Zordon can do to stop us from conquering the world!" The monsters cheered again.

"Yeah!" cried Rita.

"Just like old time, eh, Rita?" asked Rito.

* * *

It had been a long walk back to the Command Center, but the Rangers finally reached it. The girls got so tired from walking that the guys each had to carry a girl when they got half-way to the Command Center. Jessica and Kim were the most exhausted of the rangers. Jill seemed to be okay, but Billy was concerned for the three of them because they had their power coins the longest of the girls and was afraid that their life forces were possibly being deprived of energy. The group was now surveying the damage at the Command Center.

"Oh man, what a mess," said Billy as he looked at the control panels.

"I'm not sure if even I would be able to fix this," said Jill. She looked over to Jessica and Kim, who had been laid down on makeshift sofas to rest.

"How are they, Alpha?" asked Jill.

"They should be fine in a few minutes," said Alpha.

"Come on Jill," said Tommy, "surely there could be a way to fix it."

"We're talking about the Command Center's power core," said Billy. "Even I don't know how to begin to repair it."

"So basically we're royally fucked," camed the voice of Jessica, who had just woken up.

"Jess," whispered Rocky as he rushed over to her, kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Refreshed," said Jessica. "That battle drained me more than I realized so the walk made it worse."

"Kim too," said Tommy. Just then Kim awoke and Tommy rushed to her.

"Hey beautiful," said Tommy. "You feeling better?"

"Much," said Kim, hugging him.

"As I was saying, I don't know how long it would take to repair it," said Billy.

"Ai yi yi, Billy that could centuries," said Alpha.

"We don't have centuries, Alpha," said Jill.

"What about our zords?" asked Adam. "Can you bring them back Zordon?"

"I'm afraid not," said Zordon. "Since the Command Center's power is nearly depleated, there is no way to revitalize your lost zords."

"There's gotta be something we can do," said Aisha.

"Where did our powers come from in the first place, Dad?" asked Jessica.

"Legend has it, that a lost temple is hidden beneath the Desert of Despair," said Zordon. "The keeper of the temple, Ninjor, forged the original power coins to be used by those battling the evil forces of the universe, but this may only be a myth."

"What about the map we found along with the Power Coins?" asked Alpha.

"Map?!" cried Jill. A map appeared in Alpha's hand.

"Hey, maybe it does exist! Maybe we can find the temple!" cried Jessica.

"And find the power!" said Jill.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, the Desert of Despair is much too dangerous," said Zordon.

"We faced danger before," said Tommy. "If there's even the slightest chance this temple exists, we have to take it."

"Tommy's right, Dad," said Jessica. "We can't just give up."

"Very well," said Zordon. "Although it's against my better judgement, I will let Alpha give you the map. But I must warn you, once Lord Zedd learns of your destination, he will try to thwart your every move. Without your powers, you will be at his mercy."

"Oh, Ai yi yi," sighed Alpha as he handed Billy the map.

"Powers or not, we don't have a choice," said Jessica. "Kim, Jill, and I don't have a choice. We need our powers, or we might die."

"Let's begin," said Zordon. "Gather in a circle and place your hands in the air, touching each other's hands."

The group did as directed and looked at Zordon.

"Remember, be prepared and ready to face the unexpected," said Zordon. "Alpha are you ready?"

"Ai yi yi, talk about your crude methods!" said Alpha as he fiddled with the transport core.

"Keep trying Alpha," said Zordon. "There should be just enough residual power to teleport the rangers safely to the desert."

"Either that or we're toast," said Aisha. The room started to flash brightly.

"Keep going Alpha, it's working!" said Billy.

"Good luck Rangers," said Zordon, "and return to us safely." Everyone's eyes were closed in concentration now.

"Everyone please be careful," said Alpha. There was another flash and the eight teens disappeared away in their respective colors.

"Oh Zordon, I hope we did the right thing," said Alpha again.

"Try not to worry, Alpha," said Zordon. "If the temple does exist, the rangers are the only ones who can find it."

* * *

The eight teens landed in the Desert of Despair, still in their circle.

"Guess this is it," said Kim.

"Not much to look at," said Jill.

"Well, according to the map Alpha gave us," started Billy, "we should start heading in that direction." he pointed to his left. "The temple is marked by a very distinctive rock formation."

There was a loud wail and the Rangers jumped and turned around.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jessica.

"What a horrible sound," said Kim. The wailing continued as they looked around.

"What is that?' asked Rocky as Jessica held on to him.

"Remember, Zordon called this the Desert of Despair," said Adam.

"Yeah, well it certainly lives up to its name," said Kim.

"Despair or not, this place gives me a major case of the heebie-jeebies," said Aisha.

Up on the moon, Rita was still looking at those eggs that Rito had buried.

"Rito, how long is this going to take?" asked Rita as her telescope set its view on the eggs. One of them poked a hole. "Oh I think it's starting to hatch!"

"Oh ho ho, what a deliciously ugly creature!" cried Rita gleefully. "This is fantastic! It's time! It's time! Oh I feel like a proud mother-to-be!"

"Score one for Baby Brother!" said Rito.

"Come on Rito, what's the deal?" asked Rita. "Tell me what they are!"

"Well, like I said before, I want to bring a special wedding present for you and Edd here..."

"ZEDD!" everyone cried.

"Yeah, whatever," said Rito. "So I thought..."

"Hey I thought I smelled something burning," said Goldar.

"Shh," said Rita.

"Oh would you be quiet!" said Zedd. "Continue Rito."

"Yeah, so, uh, what I was saying?" asked Rito and everyone groaned. "Oh yeah, the eggs!"

"What was in them..." started Rito. "Just can't remember..."

"Ohh you," said Rita walking up to Rito and grabbing him by the collarbone. "You've got ten seconds to tell me what's inside those eggs. One...two..."

"TEN!" cried Goldar.

"Ten! Ten! Tengas! That's what was in those eggs!"

"Tengas?" asked Zedd.

"Yep, for you and my favorite sister!" said Rito.

"Tenga warriors? You brought me Tenga warriors?" asked Rita excitedly.

"Sure did," grinned Rito.

"I could kiss you..." said Rita, "...if you weren't so ugly!" She turned to Zedd. "The Tenga warriors are absolutely the most ferocious creatures this side of the universe!"

"My very own army of Tenga warriors?" said Zedd. "Without the Power Rangers to stand in my way, imagine the possibilities!"

"Come on, let's see how many more Tenga eggs have hatched!" said Rita as she rushed back to her telescope. "Oh there goes another one! Oh, oh, oh this is so exciting!"

While Rito and Rita were looking at the eggs, one of them not hatching and Rito saying it was important but he forgot, Zedd had checked in on the rangers and found them in the Desert of Despair.

"Oh, will nothing stop those Power Brats?" asked Zedd. "OH, those troublesome teenagers are headed right through the Desert of Despair!"

"WHAT?!" cried Rita. "They must be looking for the lost temple! That means they are looking for the Ninja power! We have to stop them!"

"Now I remember about that egg!" cried Rito. "It's not a Tenga. It's a Vampirus monster!"

"Eww," said Baboo.

"Ugh, the Vampirus is such a nasty creature!" said Finster. "Not my cup of tea at all."

"Silence!" said Zedd. "We must stop those rangers before they find the temple and re-establish their power!"

"Eek, ooh," said Baboo as Rita furrowed her brow in thought.

"I got it!" cried Rita. "Send down the Tengas with the Vampirus egg! The Tengas can attack the Rangers after they find the temple entrance! And then they can bury the egg outside the temple!"

"Brilliant!" said Zedd. "Once the Vampirus egg hatches, it can seize the temple's power for our own!"

* * *

Kim and Tommy had split off from the others, yet still walked alongside them along the rocks.

"You okay, Kim, you seem distant," said Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just..."

"What is it Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm worried," she whispered. "I mean, it's probably just stress, or the fact we've been really busy fighting off monsters lately but..."

"Would this be why you were so exhausted after the battle?" asked Tommy. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Tommy, I'm late," said Kim. Tommy's eyes widened. "I'm usually right on schedule but..."

"When? When do you think?" asked Tommy, a look of concern on his face.

"When we were in Sydney," said Kim. "I'm sorry Tommy, we got so caught up in everything I must have forgotten to take a pill."

"Do you know for sure if your pregnant?" whispered Tommy.

"No, I was going to take a test tomorrow," said Kim. "But we may never know if we don't get our powers back."

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Tommy. Kim shook her head.

"No, but I know my mom is going to flip out if I am," said Kim.

"We'll figure something out," said Tommy. "Even if it means we have to elope."

Kim stopped and looked at him.

"Are you-" asked Kim.

"Yes," said Tommy. "I am. Would you?"

"Yes," whispered Kim. "What if I'm not pregnant though?"

"We could still get married if you wanted to," said Tommy. "Once we're done with school that is. We only have a year left, Kim."

"Then my answer is yes either way," whispered Kim. By now, two hadn't realized that the others had stopped and turned to see them talking and Jessica gasped at the sight of Tommy getting down on one knee as he went to make his proposal official.

"Oh my god, he's proposing!" cried Aisha.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Will you marry me?" asked Tommy, taking the promise ring he got for her off of her right hand, and moving it to her left.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" said Kim as he slid the ring on. She leaned down and kissed him as the other rangers cheered.

"Finally!" muttered Aisha in exasperation.

"Oy, lovebirds!" called Jessica and Tommy and Kim turned to find the group watching them. "Quit playing kissy face and get over here! We have a temple to find!" There was a hint of teasing in Jessica's face as she was grinning. As Tommy and Kim caught up to the group, the girls congratulated Kim with hugs while the guys grinned and clapped Tommy on the back.

"Congrats man, you're one lucky dude," said Rocky.

"Thanks," grinned Tommy and the group continued on their quest. The wailing from earlier continued.

"Man, I miss teleporting," said Kim. "I will never take it for granted."

"I hear that," said Tommy as the group all gathered near each other again. "Hey Billy, how much farther?"

"Let me take a look," said Billy, pulling out the map as they continued to walk. "Well, it's not really clear but uh," Billy jumped off the rock they were walking on and everyone followed.

"If I'm not mistaken, we should be coming up on a certain rock formation soon," said Billy. He pointed in front of him. "This way."

They walked some more and rounded a corner.

"This way," said Billy as they continued along another rock formation.

"Hey you guys, look at this rock!" said Kim. As she bent down to pick up what look like a silvery orb, Jessica let out a loud cry.

"Wait! It's a booby trap-"

"Ah!" cried Kim, dropping the orb. It burst into flames and Tommy, Jill, Adam and Aisha were separated from the other four, who were now trapped behind a ring of flames.

"Come on you guys jump!" said Tommy. Rocky and Jessica went first, followed by Kim, who clung to Tommy and burst into tears.

"Come on Billy!" cried Aisha. Billy jumped over the flames and landed near the others. As he stood up he let out a cry.

"Oh no! The map!" cried Billy. As he started to go after it, Aisha and Tommy held him back.

"It's gone, Billy," said Tommy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aisha to Billy.

"I don't know," said Billy.

"I'm just glad we're all okay," said Jill. They continued on their path and kept walking.

"What sort of rock formation are we looking for?" asked Rocky.

"From what I can recall from the map, we'll know it when we see it..." said Billy.

"Well it's gotta be around here somewhere," said Adam. A scream came from Jill and the others turned to find that Jill had been caught in a swirling quicksand vortex.

"Jill!" cried Adam. "She's sinking!"

"Guys! Help!" cried Jill.

"Hang on!" cried Rocky as the others rushed over to her.

"Help, I can't hang on!" cried Jill.

"What do we do?!" panicked Kim.

"Form a chain!" said Tommy. The guys formed a long chain while Aisha, Kim and Jessica looked on in horror.

"Get her Tommy!" said Billy, panicking. The guys started walking towards Jill who was screaming.

"Tommy!" cried Jill. Tommy slowly crept his way towards Jill.

"Hurry! Hurry!" cried Adam.

"Hang on!" cried Jessica.

"Take my hand!" cried Tommy. Jill grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Pull!" cried Tommy. "Pull! Pull!"

"Jill, hang on!" cried Kim. The guys pulled back and Jill was free from the vortex.

"Whew, that was too close," said Jill, hugging Adam and then the others. "Thanks you guys."

"You alright?" asked Rocky to his future sister-in-law.

"Yeah," said Jill as Jessica sobbed into her. "I'm okay."

* * *

The group was still walking and had exited a foliaged area when Billy stopped them.

"Hey guys, check it out," he said.

"What is it, Billy?' asked Aisha.

"I think that's the formation we're looking for," he said with a nod. "Without the map, I can't be certain," he continued as the others hopefully looked at the formation, "but if I'm right, the entrance to the temple should be concealed somewhere near the base." Rocky sighed.

"We should check this out," said Rocky.

"Right," said Billy and the group headed for the formation.

"Look for any caves or crevices that would indicate an opening in the rock," said Billy as the approached the formation.

Everyone came to a stop and looked around.

"Billy, are you sure this is the formation?" asked Jessica.

"Maybe Zordon is right," said Rocky. "Maybe the temple is just a myth."

"HELLOOO RANGERS!"

The group looked up and gasped as they came face to face with the Tenga Warriors.

"Looks like Zedd found us," said Tommy.

"Good guess," squawked a Tenga as they surrounded the Rangers on the rocks.

"Man, could this get any worse?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know, let's try!" squawked the Tenga again and he raced towards the rangers. Everyone but Billy ducked out of the way and the Tenga kicked his foot in Billy's chest, sending him back into the grass. The other rangers rushed over to his aide.

"I think it just did," said Billy as Tommy helped him up.

"Stay close together, guys," said Tommy. "We've never seen these before. No telling what they can do."

The Tengas were all now squawking and had the rangers surrounded. A tenga flew towards the rangers and they ducked out of the way. Two chased Kim into a small crevice and she shrieked.

"Get off of me bird-brain!" cried Kim, kicking at the Tengas. Tommy and Billy yanked them away from the crevice and Kim crawled out, Tommy ushering her towards the rest of the rangers.

"Kimberly, run!" said Billy.

"Oh man, these things are serious!" cried Jessica.

"There's too many of them!" cried Rocky.

"They've got us cornered!" said Aisha as they were backed up against the rock formation. Tommy looked behind him and saw another opening in the crevice.

"Guys over here!" said Tommy. The rangers followed him into a long crevice and they turned back to see the Tengas couldn't follow them.

"They're too big for the opening!" said Jill. "That's right you big black pieces of-"

"Jill!" cried Jessica. "No time for name-calling! We need to find a way to get rid of these pests!"

"We can't stay here forever," said Adam, resting his hand on a rock and the rock moved back, causing the earth to shake.

"Whoa!" cried everyone. A rock swung forward to reveal a cave.

"Come on, this will put some distance between us and those giant crows," said Jessica as she led the way.

As they made their way inside the cave, they noticed they had come to a dead end.

"Everyone okay?' asked Tommy, but his comment had been directed more at Kim than the others.

"Yeah, I think so," said Kim.

"I don't believe this, a dead end," said Tommy.

"Man!" cried Jessica as she walked towards the cave wall. "After all we've been-"

As Jessica had gone to punch the wall, she disappeared through it.

"Jess!" cried Rocky.

"Where'd she go?" asked Kim.

"What happened to her?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know, looks like some sort of power vortex," said Billy as he threw a rock towards the wall and it sucked up the rock.

"We have to go after her!" said Jill.

"Yeah!" said Aisha.

"Let's do it," said Billy. Jill and Aisha went first, followed by Adam and Billy, then Tommy and Kim, with Rocky following from behind. All disappeared into the vortex.

TBC


	6. Ninja Quest Part 3

Chapter 6

Ninja Quest Part 3

"JESS?!" cried Rocky. "Jess where are you?" The seven rangers had gone through the vortex looking for their friend and were now walking through what looked like a Japanese Garden.

"Jess?!" cried Kim. "Jess, come on this isn't funny!"

"Hey guys, take a look over here," said Billy. He had found a set of steps that led up into a cave. The group walked up the steps. Inside the cave, a pair of doors swung open as Jessica looked inside the cave's collections through a metal set of bars.

"Jess!" cried Rocky as he saw her. "There you are!"

"What took you guys so long?" asked Jessica as she hugged Rocky. "You guys, I think I found the temple!"

"You sure?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, but it's all locked up," said Jessica. Just then a blue light shone throughout the room and the metal gate swung open.

"Not anymore," said Adam with a grin. The group looked at each other and walked inside.

"Wow," said Billy. As Jill entered the temple last, the blue light disappeared and the gate swung shut, causing the rangers to jump and turn around.

"Now what?' asked Kim.

"Who's out there?!" cried a Man's voice. "I want answers!"

"We're looking for Ninjor, keeper of the temple," said Adam.

"Never heard of him," came the voice again. "Go away please."

Billy motioned for Aisha to try and talk to the voice.

"Umm, umm, it's really important!" said Aisha.

"Yeah, only the wise and powerful Ninjor can help us!" said Jessica, understanding Billy's motive. Billy put his ear up to a blue vase.

"Great and wise huh?" asked the voice as Billy looked at the Rangers and pointed to the vase. "Maybe I do know him." Billy tipped the vase towards him.

"Ha ha ha, whoa, hey!" cried the voice as the vase was tipped. They saw a blue man inside.

"Get out I say, and leave me in peace," said the man.

"Why don't you come out of your little hiding spot and tell us where we can find Ninjor," said Jessica, glaring at the little man.

"Why you little sniveling girl, you happen to be looking at him. I AM the great Ninjor!" he cried.

"Pssh, that little twerp is the great Ninjor?" scoffed Jill.

"What a rude little girl you are," said Ninjor. "I guess there will be no getting rid of you til I come out. Stand clear!"

There was a flash of gold light and the group stood back as Ninjor came out of his hiding spots.

"Now, tell me why you're here," said Ninjor. "You have five seconds."

"My father Zordon sent us here on a quest to find new powers and zords," said Jessica. "Lord Zedd destroyed our old ones."

"Father?" asked Ninjor. "Then you and your look-alike over there must be..."

"Jessica and Jill, Royal Princesses of the Planet Eltar, daughters of Zordon and Sarah. King and Queen of Eltar," said Jill, coming up to Jessica.

"And if we don't hurry, the world is in incredible danger," said Adam. Ninjor bowed to Jessica and Jill.

"Forgive me, your majesties," said Ninjor. "But I cannot help you."

"Come on guys, this guy obviously doesn't have a clue about decency and kindness," said Jessica as the group turned.

"Guess the legend of Ninjor really is a myth," said Kim.

"I can't believe he's the one who created the power coins," said Jill. "What are we going to do? The world's going to be destroyed, we don't have any powers to save the world, and Jessica, Kim and I could die because our coins were literally connected to us."

"But we already have the knowledge and power inside us to know what is right and true," said Tommy. "Zedd can't take that away from us."

"You're right Tommy," said Billy. "Guess we're going to have to figure something else out. Come on guys."

"Wait a minute!" cried Ninjor, and the rangers turned back to him.

"Your hearts speak with truth," said Ninjor, "you've convinced me you don't seek this power out of greed. If the power of Ninjor lives within your souls, we really got something here."

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull had arrived at the Angel Grove Police Academy. An officer walked up to their desk as they were filling out registration forms.

"Bulkmeier, Skullovich?" asked the officer. The two turned around.

"Sir, yes sir!" they said.

"I am Lt. Jerome Stone. I'm your new tour guide." There was an evil smile in his face. "Follow me."

Five minutes later he led the two bumbling boys to the police barber shop and ten after that, the two had brand-new fresh buzz cuts for their training.

Back in the temple, Ninjor was preparing the rangers.

"Form a circle around me," said Ninjor, "and join hands, for your journey now begins." The rangers stood around Ninjor and placed their hands against each others in the air, just as they had done at the command center.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," continued Ninjor. "I shall guide you in your quest for knowledge and power!" As the rangers closed their eyes and began to concentrate, the colors of their powers began to circle them as Ninjor continued to speak.

"Older than time itself, Man has always known the calling," said Ninjor. "Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite its internal power inside of me." At this moment, Ninja outfits had begun to appear on the rangers while Ninjor was still talking. "I am Ninja, I am Pure of Heart, Body, Mind and Spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the true power. Your journey is complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny."

Everyone opened their eyes and looked at their Ninja outfits. Each ranger was in their respective color, and a gold medal was embroidered in the middle with an animal.

"All right Ninjor, now what?" asked Tommy wonderingly.

"You now posess the power of Ninja," said Ninjor, "deep within your souls. Come now and learn of your new gifts."

As Ninjor led them out to the garden, Jill noticed Adam seemed a bit upset.

"Adam, what's wrong?" asked Jill.

"I'm a frog," whispered Adam, pointing to his medal on his ninja outfit. Jill grinned.

"Of course a frog, like the one you kiss," said Jill, stepping up onto her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips. "Means I get a handsome prince." Adam grinned and they followed the others out to the garden hand-in-hand as they all stood in front of Ninjor.

"Behold the power, grace, and beauty of your new Ninjazords," said Ninjor as he turned around and shot a beam of light into the sky. "These zords are driven by the force of the Ninja, and infused with the power of light and strength. They are far superior to the Zords of the Past. Where before your power came from the brute strength of the Dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift, intelligent, cunning, of the Ninja. This is more than a restoration of your Ranger Powers. Your new power coins come with more advanced powers. However, as before, it is important for you to work together as a team. To that end, all the zords have the ability to unite as one, to form as the Ninja Falcon Megazord!"

"They're amazing," said Tommy.

"They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evil that jeopardize your world ," said Ninjor. "You are truly a remarkable group of young people, worthy of the Ninja Power. Rocky, step forward and claim the power of your new ninjazord."

As Rocky stepped forward, Ninjor charged up his hands as a red light shined down on Rocky.

"Rocky, you will control the Mighty Red Ape Ninjazord. Learn from its wisdom and strength."

"Aisha, you're next," continued Ninjor. "You shall call upon the Fierce Bear Ninjazord. The might and cunning that it possesses are also a part of you."

"Now, Billy, the Silent Wolf Ninjazord will answer to your call. Your stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combination."

"Kimberly, behold the Shining Crane Ninjazord. May the beauty, grace, and speed it posesses sine forth into your own being."

"Adam, you shall become one with the Wise Frog Ninjazord. Learn from its silent courage."

"Jillian, you shall command the Graceful Owl Ninjazord. It's brains and beauty are just a couple of your many talents."

"Jessica, you shall command the Selfless Tiger Ninjazord. Intuitive, empathetic and understanding, as well as loving and elegant."

"And finally Tommy, observe the skies. Behold your new ninjazord. The mighty Falconzord. Immerse yourself completely in its quest for justice and strength."

"How do we call on them?" asked Tommy.

"You will know when the time comes," said Ninjor. "Now there's much to do. Even as we speak, Lord Zedd has begun to attack Angel Grove." Everyone looked at him in fear.

"We've got to do something!" said Adam.

"Can we call upon our zords now?" asked Kimberly.

"We have a more immediate danger. The Tenga Warriors are trying to gain access to the temple."

"We got to stop them," said Billy.

"The Tengas are creatures of evil. Their vile spirits must not be allowed to disturb the inner purity of the Temple of Power. You must activate your ninja powers now in order to defeat them."

"But how?" asked Kim.

"Look into your hearts and become one with your animal ninja."

"I am the Ape, mighty and strong! We are one!" cried Rocky.

"I am the Bear, cunning and fierce!"

"I am the Wolf, silent and sure!"

"I am the Crane, agile and graceful!"

"I am the Frog, courageous in spirit!"

"I am the Owl, witty and clever!"

"I am the Tiger, selfless and protectful!"

"I am the Falcon, just and able!"

Several colors of light flashed around the rangers and Ninjor grinned.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers, you have passed through the Portal of Power and Light. Go forth in the Spirit of Ninja!" said Ninjor. Tommy closed his fist at Ninjor to let him know that they were going to do this and the eight rangers ran off to defend the temple.

* * *

"There's the entrance to the cave!" cawed one of the Tengas. "We must find a way in!"

"Hey bird-brain listen up!" cried a voice.

The Tengas looked up to see the eight rangers standing on top of the Temple formation in their Ninja gear.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but if you want the temple, you gotta go through us," said Rocky.

"Hiyah!" cried the Rangers.

"Oh I'm SOOO scared!" said a Tenga.

"Hiyah! Let's do it guys!" cried Tommy. The eight rangers jumped off the ledge and started to fight the Tengas.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were trying to fix the Viewing Globe.

"That should do it," said Alpha. "I sure hope this works, Zordon."

"So do I, Alpha, so do I," said Alpha. Alpha pointed the laser at the globe's controls and only a flash of light shined through the globe before it went dark again.

"Ai yi yi, I must have crossed the wires!" said Alpha.

"Try again Alpha," said Zordon. "It is imperative that we get the Viewing Globe operational."

Alpha tried it one more time and the Viewing Globe came back online.

"OH good!" said Alpha. "I'm tuning in to the rangers now! Oh I do hope they're okay."

An image of Kim and Jessica fighting the Tengas in their Ninja outfits displayed on the screen.

"Zordon look! The Rangers have their Ninja powers! I guess the temple wasn't a myth after all,"continued Alpha. He saw what Kim and Jessica were fighting. "Oh no, those are Tenga Warriors! What are they doing there?"

"I do not know, Alpha," said Zordon, "but I can only assume that Lord Zedd has found the Rangers in the Desert."

Just then the alarms blared.

"Ai yi yi!" cried Alpha.

"Alpha, scan all channels," said Zordon.

"Zordon, Rito Revolto is launcing an attack on Angel Grove!" cried Alpha.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he joined forces with his sister," said Zordon.

"But the rangers are so far away in the Desert of Despair," said Alpha. "I hope they get back in time."

* * *

Back in the Desert, the fight was still going on.

"These Ninja powers are amazing!" cried Aisha.

"Yeah, it's like being supercharged!" said Jill. "Hiyah!" She flipped herself over a Tenga.

Rocky kicked one Tenga, and then punched another.

"Haha, now that we've got these Ninja Powers down, let's finish these guys off!"

The rangers charged after the Tengas.

"Uh oh, let's get out of here!" cried a Tenga and they flew away.

"What's matter you guys, chicken?" joked Tommy.

"They're just a bunch of turkeys, haha," added Jessica with a smile.

"Whoo! Feels so good to have our powers back!" cried Kim.

"Yeah, I'm feeling loads better already," said Jessica.

"Not only back, better" said Adam.

"I can't wait to go kick Rito's butt!" cried Aisha.

"Let's do it!" cried Rocky as he high-fived Tommy. "The Power Rangers are back!"

"You did a fine job, Power Rangers," said Ninjor.

"Ninjor, we did it!" cried Billy.

"You have proven yourselves worthy to possess the power of Ninja! This is a great responsibility. Use your powers wisely! The road you face won't be easy. The fight between Good and Evil never is, but Zordon chose you well. I could not have done better."

"There's still Angel Grove to deal with," said Jessica. "How do we call the zords?"

"Look within yourselves!" said Ninjor.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried the rangers.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Orange Ranger Power!"

"Yeah, alright! We did it!" said Tommy as the Rangers appeared morphed. "Next stop, Angel Grove."

"Right!" cried the other rangers.

"Let's do it!" cried Tommy.

"Power Rangers! Power Up!" cried the Rangers as they teleported away.

"Farewell my friends. Remember you possess the power of Ninja within yourselves. Stay true to it, and it will not fail you." Ninjor disappeared with a flash, as the rangers returned back to Angel Grove.

Meanwhile, up on the moon, the Tengas had returned.

"WHAT?!" cried Zedd. "You didn't destroy them?!"

"We were about to plant the Vampirus egg but then the Rangers came out with their new powers!" said one of the Tengas. "The egg's a dud now! It smells so bad!"

"You incompetent fools! At least Rito is still terrorizing Angel Grove! He will take those rangers down for good!"

TBC


	7. Ninja Quest Part 4

Chapter 7

Ninja Quest Part 4

Rito was wrecking havoc on Angel Grove. He was destroying everything in his path. The rangers had just arrived back in Angel Grove and saw Rito charging up his sword.

"Time to save home!" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" cried the other rangers.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Tommy.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" cried the Rangers.

"Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!"

"Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!"

"Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!"

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!"

"Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!"

"Orange Owl Ninjazord, power up!"

"Purple Tiger Ninjazord, power up!"

"White Ninja Falconzord, power up!"

As the zords came into the city and the Rangers got into the zords, Rito couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ahh! They're back!" cried Rito in disbelief. "New zords, eh? They still won't stop me!"

Back in the Command Center, Alpha was cheering with excitement.

"They did it! They're in control of their new zords!" cried Alpha.

"As long as they focus on teamwork," started Zordon, "the rangers should be able to defeat Rito Revolto."

Back in the city, Rito started making his way towards the zords.

"Alright, gimme all you got!" cried Rito. The Wolf Ninjazord charged at Rito. It back-flipped a few times and slashed its metal tail at Rito, creating a shower of sparks. The Bear Ninjazord stood up and crashed its paws to the ground, causing Rito to stumble in a mini-earthquake. Rito let out a yell as the ground cracked beneath him and his foot got caught, causing Rito to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Man, this is harder than I thought!" said Rito. The Frog Ninjazord came up to Rito and breathed fire at him, creating more sparks. The Crane Ninjazord then flew through the air and fired its lasers at Rito, causing more sparks. Both the Owl and Tiger Ninjazords followed suit. The Owl Ninjazord fired a few rockets from it's talons, while the Tiger let out a loud sonic roar.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" cried Rito as he was sent back in another shower of sparks. "No fair! Tagged teaming isn't allowed!"

"Give yourself up Rito!" cried Jessica. "This is what teamwork is all about! Taking down slime-headed pigs like you!"

"No one messes with the Power Rangers!" cried Jill as Rocky swung the Ape Ninjazord's swords at Rito, creating more sparks.

"Ow ow ow! Ooh!" cried Rito in pain and he dropped his sword.

Meanwhile, over at the Police Academy, Bulk and Skull were standing with the other cadets as Lt. Stone spoke.

"Now listen up men and women," said Lt. Stone. "You are about to enter the most difficult part of training...the Hangman's Obstacle Course." Bulk and Skull looked at each other while Lt. Stone laughed deviously. "I'm sure you'll find it a devilishly good time." Bulk whimpered and clung to Skull while Lt. Stone laughed some more.

Back in all the action, while Rocky was still hitting Rito with his sword, Rito shoved him away.

"Not bad you guys, but check out my little toy!" cried Rito, and a cannon appeared on his hand. "I got thirty million cool BTUs just waiting for the chance to roast some rangers!" He fired several shots at the zords.

"Whoa!" cried Jessica. "Let's bring the zords together!"

"We need Ninja Megazord power now!" cried the Rangers. Rocky and Billy's zords formed the arms, Aisha became the chest, Jessica Jill, and Adam became the torso and legs, and Kim was the head.

"One instead of seven? I can deal with that!" cried Rito. He fired more shots at the Megazord but it walked right through the fire fight. The wolf arm pulled back and packed a punch at the cannon on Ritos arm. The cannon fell off.

"Hey!" cried Rito. The ape arm then proceeded to do the same and it sent Rito back in a fury.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" cried Rito as he fell to the ground. Tommy swooped in with the Falconzord and it became a pair of wings as the rest of the megazord jumped into the sky and allowed the Falconzord to dock.

"So, ya wanna take to the skies do ya?" asked Rito. "I'll give ya that." Rito's rocket pack launched him into the sky. The Falcon Megazord did a spinning kick in the sky and sent Rito crashing back to the ground.

"Ow!" cried Rito. The Falcon Megazord flew through the air towards Rito.

"Let's finish him you guys!" cried Tommy.

"Right!" said the other rangers. The megazord swooped down as the wolf and ape arms powered up and the fists met Rito's chest. He fell backwards in agony.

"I'm outta here!" said Rito before he could explode. He disappeared into space and the rangers cheered.

"Yes! We did it!" cried Kim.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing him again," said Jessica. "We'll be ready for him.

* * *

'This is incredible!" growled Zedd.

"Ooh, what'd I do?" cried Baboo as he and Squat cowered at Zedd's hand.

"Of all the insuffereable, unbelievably stupid maneuvers!" continued Zedd as he approached Goldar and Rito.

"You see there were-" started Rito.

"You said you could do it!" cried Zedd. "New Ninjazords! And you still couldn't crush the Power Rangers?! You call yourself a monster!"

"I'd knew he'd mess it up!" cried Goldar.

"Well I made a mistake," said Rito. "So sue me!"

"You should be so lucky!" exclaimed Goldar.

Back on Earth, the rangers had arrived at the Command Center. They had cleaned up the mess and got most of the equipment working again.

"Thanks for all your help, Rangers," said Alpha. "We should be up and running in no time. Oh ai yi yi, I'm so excited I could burst a gasket!"

"Well don't do that Alpha," laughed Aisha.

"That was excellent work, Power Rangers," said Zordon. "I could not be more proud of you. Now, if you would please observe the Viewing Globe. Someone would like to say hello to you."

The rangers turned towards the viewing globe to find Ninjor with his back to them.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" asked Ninjor.

"Over here, Ninjor!" said Kim with a smile. Ninjor turned around.

"Oh! There you are! Congratulations on a job well done!" said Ninjor. "Now that you have mastered your Ninja Powers, we can join forces to protect the Temple of Power from the evil which inhabits the universe."

"You got it Ninjor," said Rocky with a smile.

"Yeah, to protect and serve," smiled Jessica.

"Ninjor is now in alliance with us," said Zordon. "From this day forward he will answer your call for guidance and help."

"We are one now," said Ninjor. "Simply close your eyes and focus on our collective energy. That is the power of Ninja!"

"And you'll know, just like that?" asked Kim.

"Just like that," said Ninjor. "Till we meet again rangers!"

Everyone smiled and Kim waved goodbye as Tommy spoke.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure glad he's on our side."

"Yeah, you can never have too many friends like that," said Aisha.

"Agreed," said Jill. "Hey, who wants to go celebrate at Ernie's cafe? I could go for an orange smoothie and some cheese fries right about now."

"Sounds good to me! Make mine strawberry!" said Jessica.

"Uh, Kim and I will meet you there," said Tommy. "There's something the two of us have to do first."

"Okay, see you two later," said Rocky.

* * *

Kim sat nervously in the bathroom at Tommy's house. Her and Tommy had gone and bought a couple pregnancy tests and were now sitting anxiously as they awaited the results.

"Can we look yet?" asked Tommy.

"I think so," said Kim. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, whatever it says, I'll be okay with it," said Tommy. "Let's look together." Kim held up both of the sticks and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Negative, thank god!" said Kim. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice and Tommy noticed it.

"Hey, it's okay, we still have plenty of years ahead of us, beautiful," said Tommy, placing a hand on her back and kissing her head.

"Just glad this doesn't mean I have to leave the Rangers," said Kim.

"Tommy? Kimberly?" came a voice.

"Oh no it's your mom," said Kim. "Quick, bury those in the garbage!" Tommy hid the tests in the garbage and they washed their hands. The two exited the bathroom and came down the stairs to find not only Sharon McKinley (formerly Oliver), but Jessica, Jill, Rocky, Lexie and Richard.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" asked Tommy. "I thought you were at the cafe."

"Tommy, there's something Richard and I have to tell all you kids," said Sharon.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Richard and I were high school sweethearts, and we just reconnected a few weeks ago," said Sharon. "We've been seeing each other."

"You're joking," commented Jill. "Dad, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we wanted to see if there was anything left between us," said Richard. "Both of us just went through divorces last year and we were ready to start seeing other people again. However, when I ran into Sharon at the coffee shop, I knew fate was bringing us back together."

"What are you saying Richard?" asked Rocky.

"Kids, Richard asked me to marry him, and I said yes," smiled Sharon as she held up a stunning engagement ring. The group of teens dropped their jaws in shock.

"What!?" they cried.

"Seriously?!" asked Jessica. "You mean that Jill, Tommy and I are-"

"Going to be step-siblings? Yes," said Richard.

"And I've already had an offer on the house," said Sharon. "They want us out in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" cried Tommy. "Mom! Are you sure about selling it so quickly?"

"Yes, the money will help pay for the wedding."

"Holy moly," murmured Jill as she sat down on the sofa in shock.

"What's the matter?" Richard asked Jill. "We thought you guys would be happy about this!"

"We are Dad, but two weeks to throw a wedding and move Tommy and Sharon in?" asked Jessica. "School starts back up in a month," said Tommy. "Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"We'll figure it out you guys," said Richard. "In the meantime, why don't we all go out to celebrate at _Tony's_? My treat. Kim, you can invite your mom if you like."

"Oh, sure!" said Kim. "Mind if I use your phone, Sharon?"

"Go right ahead sweetie," smiled Sharon. As Kim walked over to the phone to call her mom, Sharon noticed the promise ring had changed hands.

"Tommy?" whispered Sharon. "Is there a reason why your promise ring to Kim is on her left hand?" Sharon smiled as Jessica and the other teens smiled.

"Oh yeah, um, I asked her to marry me and she said yes," smiled Tommy. "But we're waiting until we graduate."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" said Sharon, hugging him. Kim had just hung up the phone.

"My mom said she'll meet us there!" said Kim. When Sharon came up and hugged her, Kim was taken aback.

"She knows about the engagement," replied Tommy when Kim at looked at him funny.

"Oh!" said Kim.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," said Sharon.

"Uh, thanks Sharon," said Kim.

"Okay Mom, you can let go now," said Tommy, earning a laugh from the others. "Let her breathe!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I'm getting three new daughters!" cried Sharon happily as she released her hold from Kim.

* * *

Two weeks later, all of the rangers were gathered at the Angel Grove Methodist Church for the Hartgrove-McKinley wedding. Thanks to Jessica and Jill, the girls had put their wedding planning skills to use and managed to throw Richard and Sharon the wedding of their dreams. The rangers and all of their families had been invited. Richard's co-workers from his law firm were invited, as well as the teachers from Angel Grove Schools, as Sharon taught music at the high school. Since Richard and Sharon didn't have any other family or siblings in the local area, Richard had asked Tommy, Rocky, Billy, and Adam to be his groomsman, while Sharon had Kim, Jessica, Jill and Aisha be her bridesmaids. Jessica had a great idea to have Richard and Sharon walk up the aisle with her and the other rangers singing the song that she had written for them as a wedding present, since Sharon was in charge of the glee club.

"You guys ready to do this?' asked Jessica to the others. The others nodded. Jessica had enlisted the help of the Angel Grove High Jazz Band to play the music and she nodded to the conductor, who started the song. Lexie started up first as the flower girl while the orchestra played the introduction to the song. As Lexie reached the end of the aisle, everyone laughed as she realized she ran out of petals and looked confused on what to do next. Maria DeSantos, who was sitting on the groom's side, motioned for her granddaughter to come sit with her. The crowd saw Tommy make his way up and they were surprised when he started to sing.

_Tommy: It's a beautiful night__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

As he sang the last line, Tommy turned around to Kim, who walked out smiling and she started to sing.

_Kim: __Is it the look in your eyes?__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares, baby?__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

Rocky and Jessica came up the aisle next dancing.

_Jessica: __Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard__  
__We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh)__  
__No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)_

Rocky:

_Oh come on, girl! (girl)_

Jessica:

_Who cares if we're trashed?__  
__Got a pocket full of cash_

Both:

_We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)__  
__Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

Rocky: _Ah! And it's on, girl!_

By this time, the guests had started clapping along as Billy and Aisha came up the aisle singing.

_Billy and Aisha: __Don't say (no, no, no, no-no)__  
__Just say (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah)__  
__And we'll (go, go, go, go-go)__  
__If you're ready__  
__Like I'm ready_

_Jill__**: **__'Cause it's a beautiful night_

Jill and Adam_**: **__We're looking for_

_Something dumb to do_

Jill_**: **__Hey, baby!_

Jill and Adam_**: **__I think I wanna marry you_

As Jill and Adam got to the front of the aisle, the other rangers and appeared behind them, all in a line as they did a dance down the aisle together.

_All__**:**__  
__'Cause it's a beautiful night__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes?__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares, baby?__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

At that moment, Richard came running into the sanctuary, as he did a little dance coming up the aisle. The rangers were now up at the altar, still singing and dancing. Lexie had even gotten up from her seat and danced with Rocky and Tommy.

_Rocky:__  
__Just say I do-oh-o-oh_

Tommy_**:**_

_Tell me right now baby_

Billy_**:**_

_Tell me right now baby_

Adam_**:**_

_Just say I do-oh-o-oh_

Billy_**:**_

_Tell me right now baby_

Tommy_**:**_

_Tell me right now baby, baby, oh!_

As Tommy sang this, his eyes focused on the back of the room. Sharon came in and everyone's heads turned to see the bride coming up the aisle waving her arms back and forth. Tommy thought his mom never looked more beautiful.

_Kim__**:**__  
__Cause it's a_

All_**:**_

_beautiful night__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes?__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby?__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

Richard walked up to Sharon and took her arm in his and the two walked up to the altar together

_All__**:**__  
__'Cause it's a beautiful night__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you__  
__Is it the look in your eyes?__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares, baby?__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

As the song ended, the church burst into a roar of applause and everyone sat down as they had stood when Sharon walked in. When everyone has sat down, the minister spoke.

"That was a great performance, wasn't it everyone?" asked the minister. Everyone applauded.

"Now, dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

* * *

A few days after the wedding, the group now sat at the Police Academy for Bulk and Skull's graduation.

"Welcome family and friends to the Junior Police Academy Graduation ceremonies. These fine young cadets have been working hard these last several weeks, completing vigorous training to becoming Junior Police Officers. Let the procession begin!" said Lt. Stone. As the cadets walked in, Jessica let out a cheer.

"Yaye Bulk and Skull!" cried Jessica.

"Yaye Bulkie!" said Kim.

"The streets of Angel Grove will be safer thanks to these fine young people," continued Lt. Stone.

"Way to go guys!" said Jill, giving them a thumbs up. The two grinned at their friends and pointed with a wink.

"Let's give them a hand, shall we?" asked Lt. Stone. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Whoo! Bulk and Skull!" cried Jessica.

"Alright Junior Patrollers, about, face!" cried Lt. Stone. Bulk and Skull turned the wrong direction and knocked the other cadets over. Everyone bust out into laughter as Jessica put a hand over her mouth in laughter, while Jill winced.

"Same old Bulk and Skull," said Rocky.

"Yeah, some things never change," laughed Tommy. Lt. Stone let out a laugh as he handed Bulk and Skull their pins ( literally).

"Ow!" cried Bulk as he pull his pin off his hand.

"Bulk, Skull, I'm going to have you boys on parking ticket detail for the rest of your lives," said Lt. Stone. "What do you think?" he asked as he stepped back on the stage.

"Let's give them another hand shall we?"

The crowd applauded and the rangers cheered for their friends as more cadets ran past the ceremony. Bulk and Skull held up their badges. They were now official Junior Police Officers!

"Whoo!" cried Aisha. "Congrats you guys!"

Bulk and Skull just grinned and gave them all a thumbs up.

TBC


End file.
